Rub a dub dub Spies in a Tub
by beachykeen95
Summary: Love, lies and basic things about life bring Zach, Cammie and crew on a crazy adventure across the states where they learn about themselves and about the past. To think, they thought spy school was hard, turns out it pales in comparison to the CoC.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey guys this is my version of Gallagher Girl 5 and takes off a month after Cammie has been on the run! This is my first fan fic so i appreciate any comments and criticism you may have for me! Hope you enjoy! **

Writing a cove ops report is one of the most tedious things to do when you're on a mission. It takes time and memory, not to mention few people will read it because for cove ops reports like this only people with level 5 clearance or higher will even be able to open the front cover. The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is safe, the world is not. I left the safest place on earth and have been on the run for over a month now, and am currently hiding out in Delaware. Because well, lets face it, what a better place to hide than the state that everyone forgets, but actually has one of the best, most secretive spy facilities in the world (So secretive even I hadn't been able to locate it, although I had been quite busy hiding from the Circle while simultaneously trying shut them down). I have not heard from any of my friends (not even Zach, which was beginning to scare me), which upset me a lot; had they realized I was missing? On the bright side though the Circe has not contacted me either, which also scared me a lot, were they planning something bigger than any of us could imagine?

When I set out on my voyage of discovery a month ago, I was searching for answers to my burning questions. What happened to my father? And why did the circle want me? Still a month in I was no further to answering these questions. You may be wondering, how am I hiding from the Circle (and my friends) so easily? The answer is simple, every good spy knows when you go on a mission you need a new cover. So I was no longer Cameron Ann Morgan the Chameleon, I was Jane Plane; (yes I am aware of how cliché my name is but it was last minute and quite easy to find a fake i.d for). I had dyed my hair bleach blonde, and set it into a plain asymmetrical bob. I was wearing blue contacts, and had sprayed myself with a tan to give my self a summer look. My clothing had been updated to the latest brands, because when you're currently living in Rehoboth Beach, everyone seems to have the most current clothing articles. I didn't look anything like myself nor did I act like it. I was constantly acting like I had somewhere more important to go and someone better to talk to. Considering that I was at the east coast beach destination capitol of the United States for the summer my cover story was also pretty simple: I was on vacation with my parents, but due to my increasing responsibility I had been allowed to stay in my own hotel room. We were from Nebraska, and I was about to be a senior in high school. I hated cats (because lets face it, saying I did like cats had gotten me in enough trouble before) and I loved surfing, (which is true I do a lot! I just don't like it when you're forced to do surveillance on said surf board). So in short, I was NOT Cameron Ann Morgan the Chameleon. During my trip I had come to realize many things.

List of pros and cons about going on a voyage of self discovery

A list by Cameron Morgan

Pro: you don't have to deal with your mother (or best friends) tracking your every move

Con: you can't help but shake the feeling that someone is watching your every move

Pro: while chef's food is amazing, sometimes its nice to broaden your range of flavors

Con: broadening said flavors can also lead to increasing your pant size

Pro: When choosing to hide in the summer beach vacation capitol of the east coast there are a lot of hot shirtless guys running around

Con: the only hot guy you can think about is your somewhat, unofficial boyfriend

Pro: with all of the beach security (and six cia agents) surrounding you, you feel a little bit safe

Con: you can't help that forget that because you are a spy, you are never safe

I was walking down the boardwalk, the smell of salt water, fries, pizza and ice cream fled into my nose making my mouth water (it had been a while since I had eaten) so I walked over to the nearest Thrashers, and bought some fries. I then headed over to a near by bench to begin my daily surveillance. Because even though I was on a personal mission, doing ordinary surveillance practice could not hurt my Cove Ops grade. To my right there were a bunch of middle school age girls texting on their cell phones, in front of me in the water were some teenage boys trying to learn how to surf (and failing quite miserably), to my left was a seven year old trying to fly a kite and behind me was a man who looked incredibly creepy approaching me. I could not have believed I didn't check my back first. It was then that I realized I had seen this man before. He was wearing a cliché tourist t- shirt, and khaki shorts, his white hair was poking around everywhere and he had huge bushy eye brows. I expected this man to approach me but he just walked to the back of my bench and set a note gently down and walked away, I turned to grab the note and look for this all too familiar man when I realized he had disappeared although I was not that shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

I started searching for the man who had just left the note, but he was nowhere to be found, although I was certain the note would describe where I could later meet him. I opened the note, horribly scrawled in the ever so familiar writing that always my heart skip was the following:

Hey Gallagher Girl,

You probably know it's me.

Yes I've been trailing you (spy) and yes, I'm that good(e)

We need to talk

Don't find me, I'll find you

-Z

I knew someone had been following me, well I suppose it was better Zach then a CoC member. I mean, he must have wanted me to find him, or he wouldn't have used the same disguise as he had in Boston. Then another thought popped into my head, this was lovely, Zach was going to meet me but I had no idea when. I headed back to my room in the hotel I was staying in where I had set up headquarters. I opened my suitcase to pull out a tracking device that Liz had set up for me; I hadn't felt the need to use it until now.

Last semester right before I left the Academy Liz and I decided it might be safe to plant a bug on Zach, so tiny, so inconspicuous it just looked like a little freckle that may have appeared suddenly on Zach's neck. I pressed the "activate" button on the handheld device and in moments I would have Zach's location. Why I hadn't used it earlier, I truly could not say, perhaps I did not want to know where Zach was for fear he was with his Mother or with another girl. But now the device was a necessity and Zach obviously had some information I needed to know. "Ping" I heard the device ring, Zach's location was up. Although it was weird because according to the tracker he was in…

"Wow, really Gallagher Girl" I heard from behind me.

I turned around and saw Zach jump out of my closet, which didn't shock me because as I was saying, Zach was in my room.

"How did you…" I began to stammer, but before I could Zach replied

"Spy." Of course I thought rolling my eyes to the back of my head.

"What did you have to tell me Zach, you know you could've just talked to me on the beach right" I stared at him

"Well I could have," Zach said, "but the Circle just picked up on your location and me meeting with you alone is risky, but especially in public" He said and plopped next to me on the bed.

I was shaking, how had they found me… this was not good, I took a deep breath and stopped myself from panicking, "what was the important news you had for me Zach, is it just that the Circle had found me, because I figured that was bound to happen."

"Well that, and we have a mission" he started "This mission is so cool Cammie, we have to take it!"

"What is this we Zach, I made it very clear that…" I started to ramble.

"You're not going alone Gallagher Girl, this mission is too much fun and it gives me a chance to totally ambush my mom" Zach said with his famous "I AM ZACHARY GOODE" smirk.

"Just get on with it Zach, what is the Mission" I rolled my eyes and began tapping my foot. Not only was I upset that Zach had found me, but I had forgotten how annoying his arrogance could be.

"Well, I began reading what was left of Solomon's journal after the explosion" He started, wow I had almost forgotten about that night in the cave, for good reason I suppose. "And he describes a mission that you, well now we, are supposed to complete, it's the end of your dad's mission and we are going to join the Circle and be able to infiltrate it"

"Zach that's crazy!" I screamed and began hyperventilating; I could not complete my dad's mission, that was his mission that he would be coming back for.

"Zach, I started, I know you think it's a good idea but what if Solomon is trying to trick us…" I began but as usual was cut off.

"Cammie, I know Solomon would not trick us, he loves you like a daughter, and well I'm Zachary Goode, Joe is like my father that I never had. Anyway, we have our identities, and we have weeks to do our planning and training because the best time to join the Circle is in September, when a lot of spy school kids have graduated and ready to take their mission life seriously"

"Zach, I don't think I can…" I began. I was not going to miss the start of my senior year at Gallagher for a mission that would probably kill me.

"Cammie, you have no choice, we have to do this mission, if your dad is alive there we'll be able to find him, and if not we can still take down the circle, it is you and me against the world, and right now… We're winning." Zach's words hit me.

Now may have been a good time to bring up the question what exactly were me and him, I opened my mouth but not to my surprise Zach cut me off, although I didn't really mind this time. Zach's arms wrapped around my body embracing me in a soft hug that took away all my fears, his lips were tender against mine, yet I could still feel the urgency. There was a tap at the door and he pulled away.

"Room Service" a Russian accented voice yelled. When no one answered we watched the door know begin to slowly turn…

Zach and I jumped in the closet waiting for our visitor to go away.


	3. Chapter 3

Once in the closet, Zach pulled on the light switch. There wasn't much in there, just an ironing board, some extra pillows, and Zach's suitcase. Wait, Zach's suitcase? "Zach, why is your…" as usual I was cut off

"Long story Gallagher Girl, but I need to crash here tonight, and maybe I slept here last night, but that's not the point, we need to be quiet until your visitor goes away"

Every good spy knows that staying in hotels rather than safe houses is never smart and shouldn't be done when given no other options, obviously no one (except for Zach and who ever was at my door) was supposed to know where I was, so being issued a safe house was out of the question. The hotel I had chosen though was extremely high end. It was beautiful and I fit right in with the other high school girls at the beach partying for the summer, although soon I would have switch covers and locations not only to keep hiding, but also if I were to go through with Solomon's crazy idea.

The door knob slowly turned, we could hear it as it went "CLICK" I almost gasped but resisted the urge. Through the peep hole in the closet Zach peered out, whoever had just entered had their back turned to us, so it was hard to identify who they were. As you may have guessed, it was definitely not room service, who ever it was stood really tall, I mean really tall, my internal ruler told me about six feet or taller. They had long brown hair which was pinned up. Our visitor was wearing short denim shorts with a tank top on top. She had coach sunglasses on her head and her shoes were converse, she didn't look like a spy. Then I started to notice the things that made her a spy, the comms units in her ear that looked like an earring, the side of her sunglasses that were actually lasers, her converse that had tracking devices in them, and her purse which probably carried about fifty or more weapons. So with this analysis done she was definitely with the CIA or with the COC. I continued to analyze her, her left shoulder hung at an awkward angle, almost as if a gun had shot it. Wait a minute, A GUN HAD SHOT IT!

"Zach, I whispered, we don't need to be hiding in here, the person in the room is just Aunt Abby!" I was so overjoyed; although Abby got on my nerves it was almost a relief to see my family.

"Well maybe you don't need to hide from Abby, but I certainly do." Zach muttered under his breath.

"You betcha' squirt," I heard the voice in the other room say She then strutted over to the closet in her confident way, opened and opened the door. This would have been far less awkward if Zach and I had not been practically on top of each other and had not been clutching onto each other. The second the door flung open we sprinted to other ends of the closet for fear of Abby's wrath.

"Well, its not the first time I've opened the door on you to doing something awkard" she said, letting out and enormous laugh. With the laugh she then dragged us out of the closet and said in a very serious voice, "You two have two seconds to tell me two things: 1: Why is Zach's suit case here? And 2: why is Joe's journal on the table. You know what make it three things, 3: Did Joe say anything about me in his journal?"

"Abby," I started, "How exactly did you find me?" I asked, truly curious.

"Not a chance squirt" she started "You answer my questions before I even consider answering yours"

Zach and I slowly sat on the bed, and Zach began to answer Abby's first question. "Well Abby, isn't a pleasure seeing you here!" Zach and Abby had never been friends, but I honestly believed he was happy to have an adult here regardless if she herself would probably no doubt kill him later before I killed him for sleeping in my room last night. Zach continued "You see Abby, I was just telling Cammie, wait, did you lose weight Abby, because you look hot."

"Not the point Zach, have you been living with Cammie, because I'm not sure how I feel about that" Abby retorted.

"I have not been living here Abby, I slept in Cammie's closet last night because I had been staying at the local CoC headquarters with my mom. When they found Cammie's location I snuck in through the window and slept here so I would be able to follow Cammie and track her down to tell her of the news. I was so afraid for her, that I couldn't go even a minute without making sure she was okay."

Aw, Zach was so sweet, he cared about me. Now I supposed it was my turn to answer Abby's second question. "Abby," I began, "we have Mr. Solomon's journal because he has left me, and apparently Zach, specific instructions for a mission that could bring down the entire Circle. I know its crazy Aunt Abby, but I need to do this, Zach thinks my dad might be there"

"Does he now" Abby huffed, oh dear, now Abby and Zach were about to have it, I feared for what was to come. "Look Cam, I think its great that you want to take down the Circle on your own, but the CIA has tons of leads, and as for Zach telling you that your dad might be there, I'm really sorry Squirt, but Zach might be telling you more lies from his mom"

"Abby, I would never lie to Cammie unless it was to protect her, and I never said her dad would be there, I just mentioned the possibility, but either way this mission is super cool and you are not letting us miss out" Zach said, about to lose his cool.

"Zach, what is the mission" Abby said, trying to keep her cool too. I noticed eighty seven things in the room that Abby could potentially kill Zach with at the moment.

"Well, Abby, the mission is for Cammie, and by association, me, to pose as new recruits for the Circle. I've already stolen the identities of two new recruits and have disguises. I've notified the best back up anyone can think of, and we still have two months to prepare. You can't possibly consider stopping us Abby, I would have totally invited you along but the Circle doesn't really recruit people so old."

Abby gritted her teeth, I then noticed the hair tie on her arm, make that eighty eight things she could kill Zach not counting what ever she might have had in her purse. She reached for the band on her arm, OH NO, was this the end of my not official but totally potential boy friend Zachary J. Goode? Abby snapped on her wrist ant then set her arm back down. I released a huge sigh of relief.

"Zach, I'm not going to hurt you, but gosh is Rachel going to kill me. Guys, I don't mind if you want to go on this mission, I actually think its great, but you might just want to wait a while. Wait until you graduate; wait until you have CIA experience. Anytime but now." Abby began to almost plead.

"Abby you don't get it, we don't have that long, the longer we wait the harder it will be. You and I both know with every new year of recruits the Circle gets stronger. Not to mention with Cammie as their biggest target this year, they will have all the newbies after her." Zach said, almost pleading.

Wow, I guess I hadn't considered that thought. Abby started to pace, I started to begin to worry that there could be someone after me any day now, and Zach pulled out what seemed to be a communication device and started dabbling with it.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Abby sighed "I suppose you kids can go, but I'm requiring a cove ops report sent to me every two weeks, and I want you to bring at least two other people for back up, and I want at least two other people working from within the academy. And…" she began but was cut off by a quick rapping at the door and shadows being cast onto the wall.

Oh great, I thought, more guests to our not so very fun party. Although with the knowledge that the Circle had found me, I became more frightened. We slipped into the bathroom and Abby handed us both comms units, if we had to make a quick escape we would have to know where to meet up.

We locked the door, (which probably wouldn't do us much good since it was probably other spies or the Circle) and outside the door we heard a huge crashing. Terrified we all grabbed onto each other for dear life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much to everyone who has read this. I know the story is kind of slow, but I'm trying to be as detailed as possible. Thanks for staying with me. I really appreciate everyone who read's this, and super appreciate people who take the time to review! With that being said, I don't think I will update again until I get about 15- 20 review so that I can know what you guys want in the story and so that I know people are reading. Okay so here we go, chapter four! **

"Well bloody hell Liz!" Bex screamed. "Did you really just go and blow our cover like that? Cammie now knows that we're here"

"Would you girls just quite down!" I heard my mom scream. "We have to find Cameron, and probably Zach, if that boy has… ugh I'm going to wring his neck!"

Darn I started thinking to myself. The second they found me in the bathtub I would be answering to a lot of hugs, and a lot more questions. I was terrified of what they might do to me for giving them such a scare let alone Zach for finding me and not bringing me to them, and well Abby always made my mom mad, that was something to get used to. Hmm, I started to think, how did Abby find me?

"Abby," I started, "how did you find me"

"Later squirt, one of the best CIA agents is out there and she is going to kill me when they find us"

"Oh bloody hell!" Bex screamed. "I can't believe we spend all this time looking for them and they aren't even here! Where are they? Where they could be?"

Really Bex? Was all I could think, she must be really concerned and stressed about me being gone because she hadn't even checked the bathroom, and it was so unlike Bex not to open every door in the room.

"I REALLY NEED TO PEE" Liz was screaming. "It's a really long ride to here from the Academy and I don't think I can hold it much longer, this is becoming serious!"

"Then go to the bloody bathroom Lizzy, we don't have all day" Bex sighed in exasperation.

"Okey dokey" Liz said and we could hear her approaching our location. "Umm guys" Liz started "Its locked…"

"Well Liz, seeing as you're a genius and everything why don't you just take the bobby pin out of your hair and pick the lock" Bex said getting extremely annoyed by the littlest member of our group of friends.

"Okay" Liz said, and we slowly watched the handle turn.

"Oh my goodness" Liz wailed. "CAMMIE!" She ran over and engulfed me in a hug as best she could with her being so tiny and me being crammed into a bathtub. "I am so happy you're here I'm going to tell…"

"Oh no you're not Liz, you are going to stay right here with us, because Rachel can't find me, I will have quite the story to tell her, and I'm still working on it. So you just sit on down right here Liz and when I'm done my cover story you may tell the others that you found us" Abby said.

We waited, with Liz squirming, when we heard Bex yell "I am going to go get Lizzy from the Lou while you decide where to go next Ms. Morgan"

"Okay Rebecca, but hurry we need to find Macey soon, we are supposed to meet her at the beach in about sixty minutes" I heard my mother sigh.

We heard Bex approach the door, and immediately Abby sprung into position to set Bex in a head lock and trap her until she could finish up her story. Which well, in all honesty I was thrilled to hear.

Bex opened the door and within two point five seconds Abby had her in a head lock and was setting her in the bathtub with me, Liz, and Zach. Let me tell you something, four people in a tiny hotel room bathtub, not a safe idea.

We were in there for about another twenty minutes, when without warning the doorknob began to turn.

"Oh shoot" Abby cried, getting tangled up in the five bodies lying in the bathtub, therefore not giving her enough time to hide from the rage of my mother.

"Liz, Bex, are you two okay in here, its been an awfully long…" My mother turned her head to the sight of all of us in that tub. Abby had one leg out and Liz was flopped over the other. Bex was attempting to regain consciousness from Abby's gruesome headlock, I was resting on Zach's shoulder while he stroked my hair and fidgeted with that communication device he had pulled out earlier. My mother just stood there, half enraged and half amused by the bathtub full of spies.

Abby then spoke into our coms units that she had given Zach and I "Guys I think now might be a good time to run"

"Oh no" my mother said, "you guys are not going anywhere, you are getting level ten interrogation, you have quite the story to tell me I can feel it. But first, Cameron Ann Morgan come give your mother a hug! And then on top of that hug you are explaining to me where you have been for the past month! And Abby I hope you have concocted a great story to tell me as to why you located my daughter and neglected to tell me, and I am also curious as to why Joe's book is on the table"

"Actually that's a really funny story Rachael, I'm sure we can tell you once we all evacuate the tub, Liz, you get out first" Abby said, struggling to get up.

We were all about to exit the bathroom to tell my mother, Bex, and Liz what was going on when that darn thing in Zach's hand started pinging. With out a moment of hesitation even my mother piled into the bathtub, locking the door behind her, because just as the pinging started, we heard the door to the hotel room be rammed down.

Liz let out a shriek, I started to cringe, would Zach have contacted the CoC? Abby began to get comfortable and try to apologize to Bex, while Bex tried to kill Abby. My mother was now over the relief that I was okay, and now seethed with anger at the fact that I had ran away, and that my aunt had tracked me without telling her. Liz was still shrieking, and Zach was laughing. We all sat there in the bathtub waiting to see who else had magically located us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, even though I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted I decided to upload the next two chapters anyway because I wrote them last night and got super excited! However I think this time I'm serious. Twenty reviews I mean it! Okay, maybe not. It depends. Okay so someone just broke down the door and there are six people in the bathtub. (Just a note my friends and I were able to fit seven in a bathtub ****) Okay so here we goo…. Please Read and Review and I'll love you forever. **

**Disclaimer: As far as I'm aware i am not Ally Carter and therefore do not own the Gallagher Girls.  
**

We all sat there in the hotel bathroom wondering "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Everyone in the tub was still occupied with whatever they were doing. We listened to who ever had just ran down our door, while I'm pretty sure Liz was calculating the force needed to break down the door, and how much money we were going to have to pay the hotel manager.

"Well gee Grant, I don't know why Zach called us here, I don't even know why we are here and not at Blackthorn. I don't even know we bothered coming to a little state like Delaware just to help out Zach who will just leave us in a matter of moments." We heard Jonas mutter in the other room, Jonas kept rambling on and on about the predictability of Zach leaving, and the probability of Zach ever saying "thank you" and stuff like that. Meanwhile Zach tried to untangle himself from the piles of bodies while my mother pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't Zachary Goode, I can not believe you knew my daughter was missing, found her, and then did not tell me. What ever this mission is it better be pretty darn good because as far as I'm concerned you are never seeing Cammie again." My mother seethed with anger at Zach.

"Look Ms. Morgan with all respect I understand why you are angry, I would be too. But the Circle found Cammie and I just had to protect her, I was trying to keep my distance because I knew she wanted time to get answers herself. But honestly I could not let her out here on her own."

"Zach, thank you for your chivalry, and thank you for keeping an eye on the Circle, I will let this one slide. The next time you are stalking my daughter and you find her, please let me know because as her mother I would like to be the one to provide back up and not the person so close to the Circle." My mother sighed and released Zach's shirt collar. Zach slowly emerged from the tub and exited to see his old pals from Blackthorn. My mother still seethed and was slowly calming down. Zach should feel lucky, myself, Abby, and my mother had all restrained from killing him in one day.

"Well thanks Jonas! Old buddy, old pal! Good to know how you feel about me" Zach said exiting the bathroom as if it were nothing at all, and then gave his little dorky friend a squeeze. "And Grant," he continued, "always a pleasure."

As Zach saw his old pals from Blackthorn all of the girls in the bathtub slowly arose and went to greet the new members of the team. Well come to think of it, Liz sprinted and greeted Jonas with a small hug, and Bex did a couple of flippy things to tackle Grant into a very, very tight squeeze. I just stood there staring at Zach, did he really not trust my Gallagher team that he felt the need to call in Blackthorn boys as well? Oh, well I thought I suppose the more members we have on our side the better. Right? Well, unless you have Bex on your side and Grant who can't keep a secret to save their lives, and if you have Liz and Jonas who hear the word danger and assume the fetal position. Okay, maybe I lied, WE WERE DOOMED!

After Zach had suggested the idea of joining the CoC I was a little interested, after all, who wouldn't want to bring down the most elite terrorist group ever? But now, after truly considering it, I wasn't so sure it would work. We were spies in training, and although we were able to infiltrate sublevel 2 before my mom, and I had been able to keep up a three month relationship with a boy through my spy skills, I did not believe we were ready enough to tackle to CoC on our own.

"Ahem, Ahem" Zach began to clear his throat. "Could everyone who I have assembled here please come over so I may explain to Ms. Morgan, Bex, Liz, Grant, and Jonas what is going on" Zach said, pulling out what appeared to be Mr. Solomon's journal.

"Woah, woah" Bex exclaimed. "Me, Lizzy and Mrs. Morgan found Cammie on our own thank you very much! We used standard surveillance skills and Lizzy may have bugged Cammie for fear that she would do something irrational like this" Bex said, while Liz blushed out of embarrassment.

I cursed under my breath, how my friends could not trust me! Well actually I could see that seeing as how I was a spy, and had done some pretty tricky things in the years that I had known them. But still, did they really feel the need to bug me?

"Not only that, but we also found Cameron's cove ops report from the spring. Cammie, if Joe ever wakes up, I would highly suggest turning it in for extra credit, then having it filed away somewhere very special, leaving it out in the open like that was not a safe move." My mother said, half gleaming at my spy abilities and half grimacing for my carelessness.

"Yes, and I don't recall you calling me either Zach" Abby sighed. "I was able to find you two because well I'm just awesome and did nothing illegal what- so- ever."

There you have it folks, the reason why despite everything my aunt does to annoy me I love her because she probably breached national security to make sure I was all right. (And probably to see that I was not pregnant by Zach) However after all the trouble in the bathroom you would have thought that Abby would have developed a slightly more elaborate tale to give us, but I suppose the shorter the better.

"Zach, we didn't even really want to come" Jonas started "As good friends as we are, this is taking time away from a very important code we were breaking and we just came because we were little bit afraid of you, what with your mother being the head of a tourist group and all" Jonas said at a hundred words per minute.

"Yea and Jonas probably won't shut up for a while because he decided to test his new truth syrup on himself" Grant said, with a goofy grin.

"So Zach, before you tell us of this important mission please A) apologize for being so conceited and B) you might want to wait because we have to meet Macey at the beach in about ten minutes and seeing as she doesn't really like you all that much we would hate to tell her that one, you left her out of the mission detail, and two you caused us to be late from picking her up." Bex said with a glamorous smile.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry Bex, and lets find Macy, because the sooner we begin training for this assignment the better" Zach said, for fear of Bex and Macey hurting him until no end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, i didn't hit twenty but i realized something, it doesn't matter how many review i get because I'm still going to update! I changed the title, so let me know what you guys think about this chapter! If all goes well i hope to have chapter seven up by tomorrow or Monday! Read and Review! Okay so Zach was afraid of Bex and Macey killing him... Chapter six here we goo...**

As we strolled along the beach the group had seemed to morph to fit into the crowds. My mom and I walked down the boardwalk discussing me running away, a conversation that I'd rather not repeat here, Abby was there too, trying to defend me but only making my situation worse. In short although my mother was scared and concerned and angry that I didn't at least tell her where I was going, she was a little bit proud of me for being able to stay under the radar and totally relying on my spy instincts to survive. Of course I was in trouble as most teenaged girls would be, and I was confined to the academy, well probably until she heard the mission. She was also angry at Abby, and of course she was mad at Zach, but when isn't she mad at Abby or Zach?

The other members of our group had blended into the crowds as well. Liz and Jonas had taken to look like a couple, which I think they were but who knew, after the boys left Gallagher we had never really laid down anything official for any of our relationships. As had Bex and Grant, but they had actually taken on a rather PDA couple holding hands and kissing. It was kind of gross, but they did look like Zeus and Hara being totally gorgeous and everything. Zach trailed behind us keeping an eye out, looking for potential CoC agents. It was then I realized that the group of us had formed somewhat of a formation, around me. I suppose it was smart, but I felt weird being at the center, when I would have much rather been protecting anyone else.

We began to scan the crowds for Macey. She wasn't hard to find considering she was the most gorgeous girl at Gallagher, and the fact that her face was on the cover of almost every newspaper and magazine due to the fact that she was not only the daughter of a politician but also the daughter of a cosmetics billionaire. We walked down the street, but surprisingly no Macey. We walked on the beach, where we saw tons of glamerous girls, but still no Macey. We then decided to split up, if something had happened between Macey and her parents there was no telling where she could be.

I went with Zach, not only did we have to find Macey, but I also wanted to ask him how he intended on allowing my mother to 'okay' our special adventure. Our patrol spot was the main section of the boardwalk where the pavilion was. It was getting late, so as I chose a surveillance spot, Zach went to get us some pizza. Liz went with Jonas, of course and they were patrolling the amusement park, while Bex and Grant took the main section of beach. Abby and my mom went to patrol the local bar's incase Macey had gone off and done something irrational. Everyone had a comms unit incase we had an unexpected visit from our friends at the CoC.

As we chowed down on our pizza, with no sign of Macey, (or Grant and Bex, or Jonas and Liz, or my Mother and Aunt Abby) I decided to discuss the mission with Zach. "Zach," I began slowly "how is my mother going to be okay with us joining the CoC and how are we going to go disguised as two people who have been recruited, what if they show up?" I asked, rather quiet for fear of people hearing, but also for fear of the answer.

"Well its about time you asked Gallagher Girl" he said with a smirk, "ever since I left Gallagher and you've been on the run I've been working out all of the fine details"

"Well then do tell" I said wiping a big glob of cheese off of my face.

"Just like your Aunt, I'm willing to promise your mom full access to the mission and about our whereabouts. I don't know if she'll be all for it at first, but I think that when she sees how safe it is, how fool proof, how unstoppable it is, she will have to say yes."

"And as for these identities you've obtained, what if the actual people show up?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't think we have to worry about that" Zach said with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned, not really wanting to know the answer for fear that Zach had done something illegal.

"I may have tracked them down, and paid them not to join the Circle. Honestly Cammie, I think I did these four poor kids a favor. They thought that the Circle was trying to save the world, not end it or take over it. Either way, in case the Circle was tracking them I had them put under CIA watch, and they are totally off the chart. Not to mention, in case your mom and Abby did want us to bring back up I also procured two extra identities that I guess Bex and Grant can have. Those people are safe Cammie. Safer than you or I will ever be."

That did make a lot of sense I thought, no one would want to join an elite terrorist organization, and if the four new recruits were off the charts, then the Circle may have assumed they were just doing some early training. "Zach, I'm really happy that you took care of them like that, for a second there I thought that you…" but I didn't get to finish, I guess I was used to it. Instead of talking Zach had engulfed me in a huge kiss. This was odd I thought, as I kissed back, but then I realized why Zach had kissed me, about three yards ahead of us was a group of boys who appeared to be looking at me, based on my lip reading skills they were talking about how they couldn't come up and talk to me because it was evident that the guy next to me was my boyfriend. As I made that realization I pulled away, Zach needed to not be so jealous, and if was going to be jealous and overprotective he might as well make our relationship official. I was about to curse him out for being so sweet, but so obnoxious when my comms unit started to crackle, so did Zach's.

"Hey guys its Abby. We need back up and fast!" she screamed. "We found Macey, but its not pretty, can you meet us at the location I just texted you. Also can you guys bring some memory erasing tea, some tranquilizers and Liz, are you still studying counseling?" Abby said.

"You know it" Liz replied.

A chorus of on our way's and be right there's rang throughout the comms unit. Like that Zach grabbed my hand, and I grabbed my pizza and we were off to the location where Abby told us to meet her. This wasn't going to be good…

We all raced to the Rehoboth Pub, where we were to meet Macey, Abby and mom. Jonas and Liz arrived in Liz's van, of course, she doesn't go anywhere without that thing. While Zach and I had resorted to stealing a tandem bike, and Bex and Grant came in style on skateboards. As we all approached the pub we saw Mom and Abby standing outside, awaiting their back up.

"Guys, Macey is in there incredibly drunk, I don't know what happened, but as she is in there, the more intoxicated she becomes and she's telling things about her school. When we walked in she was telling them about how she spoke ten different languages, and once unarmed a fully loaded bomb. The whole conversation was in Farsi, but to be on the safe side when we tranquilize her, we need you to slip some tea into everyone's beverages." Abby said.

We all slipped into the pub. Zach, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas and I all proceeded to slip the tea into everyone in the pub's beverage, while I watched my mom, and Abby slightly prick Macey in the arm, and carry her out of the pub.

Then we all exited, however the small prick to Macey's shoulder did nothing, because she was till rambling on. She looked at me and said "Wow Cammie, you didn't die!" she screamed, but at the same time all of her words were hard to understand. She kept on talking, "And Zach you're here too, Cammie did Zach get you pregnant? Aweh and Lizzy and Jonas, you guys are like two nerds in a lab, you could probably reproduce in code. Bex and Grant well let me guess you'll be getting a separate room tonight. Abby how's Joe, and Ms. Morgan, What's Poppin Yo? Oh Cammie is that a unicorn on your shirt, Zach did you get hotter? OH LOOK A SKUNK" At this point I couldn't tell if it was the tranquilizer or the alcohol talking, but whatever it was, things were not looking good for Macey something big must have happened. We slowly set her down in the van and drove away.

"Mom?" I asked, "Where are we going? All of my stuff is at the hotel."

"We are going to the Delaware agency sweetheart, then Zach can tell us about this oh so awesome mission in private"

We all sat in silence after an exhausting day. Liz was resting her head on Jonas' arm, while Bex argued with Grant over the air condition setting. My mom was driving and Abby was next to her they were both arguing over directions to the facility. Macey laid in the back with a trash can next to her for vomiting. I sat in the front row next to Zach, I started to drift off and felt Zach stroke my hair and pull my head to his lap, but I quickly pulled away. This ensued for about half the drive then suddenly I let my exhaustion take over. Zach one last time pulled my head to his lap and stroked my hair and whispered in my ear "We got this Gallagher Girl, I know we do, and Cammie it's a good thing you're asleep because I think I'm falling in love with you. I love the way you question every thing I do, and I love the way you eat pizza with cheese flying everywhere, and I love how you would do anything for anyone." Too bad I wasn't actually asleep, because I had just heard Zachary J. Goode break down his wall, he better put them back up I thought, or its going to be a long mission. Nobody knew better than me, and my family, missions are a lot harder when you're in love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know I promised this by yesterday but things were a little nuts with my internet! So here it is, there's a little Zammie, and kind of a recap of the mission. In about two chapters I promise things will get really serious! Read and Review! Also check out my new story: Live Like We're Spying, its about Macey… okay so Chapter seven here we go! **

When I woke up the next morning we were in what I assumed was the CIA facility in Delaware. "Darn it" I thought, I really wanted to see the entrance. We were all in a room with some bunk beds in it. I rolled over but hit something, Zach of course, although I must admit I loved the feeling of waking up in his arms, how had I not noticed those before. However I couldn't let the feeling last long, because then I remembered I was still kind of mad at him, while everyone else was asleep I decided it might be a good time to do some sleuthing in the facility. 

From what I had researched this particular data base was exactly what I was looking for, it contained all of the ultra exclusive files for CIA agents, the one's too secret to even be considered posted online, the one's so important they had to create a special data base just to hold them. Why they even considered letting us in I had no idea, especially because of Zach's affiliation with the CoC. But I decided to not take anything for granted and I intended to find any files on my father, on Mr. Solomon, and on Ms. Goode.

As I reached for the door to leave, bars slid down on it, and sirens started buzzing. I guess looking for those files would be too good to be true. Within minutes everyone was awake and glaring at me for disrupting their good night's sleep. After everyone was awake and moaning a guard came in. He was wearing official CIA garb, and leaned against the wall and smiled. "About time you little Gallagher fugitives awoke." He said.

Looking directly at me he said, "For those of you who were carried in last night I'm agent Rupert Scramden, head of the Delaware facility. I'll take you folks to the cafeteria in a minute for some breakfast, and then I understand you have a mission to discuss. If your mission seems important enough we will also be able to set you up with some funding." He said and nodded, then looked at Macey before leaving, "you know young lady, eggs are excellent to cure hangovers." Macey nodded before grabbing her head and lying back down. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes, feel free to change into any clothes in the closet back there" and with that agent Scramden turned around, scanned his id badge and left.

"Mom, you didn't have to carry me in last night" I said, feeling bad that she had to lift 120 pounds at what was probably midnight.

"I didn't carry you last night sweetie, I was all for waking you up so you could see the entrance to the facility." My mom said.

"Then who carried me in?" I asked.

"Guilty" Zach said with a smirk. "You were knocked out cold last night Gallagher Girl, I couldn't stand to wake you up, and you had a hard day yesterday."

I didn't know if I was mad at Zach or not. He should have known I would want to see how to enter and exit the facility, but it was thoughtful of him to carry me all the way to our room. Although, all of his sweetness was nice, I couldn't forgive him for acting so jealous without cause. If he truly loved me like he said last night, he would tell me to my face and not beat around the bush. I wanted our relationship official before anything else happened, if I even wanted anything else to happen. If Zach and I were actually in love, the mission would have so many more complications that I didn't think I was ready for.

After everyone was stirring, except Macey, but after who knows how many drinks last night she could probably wait to get briefed for the mission, we all went to the closet to get dressed because after so much running around and driving last night we were all starting to smell a little funky.

I chose a comfortable pair of sweat pants with an off the shoulder top while Zach settled on some other sweatpants and a shirt that hugged his muscles really nicely. While others got dressed I tried to wrap my head around the mission so I could hold my own when I presented to my mom, Bex, Grant, Jonas, Liz and Agent Scramden. In about twenty minutes we were all ready to go to breakfast. Within seconds of all of us being ready to go Agent Scramden came into the room carrying guest passes for all of us, then he lead us down to the cafeteria.

I don't know how many of you have actually eaten at a spy facility, but the food there is really good. It's all cooked by retired embassy chefs or white house chefs and it's absolutely amazing. However this morning I wasn't particularly hungry and settled on a banana chocolate chip muffin and a cappuccino. While next to me Grant ate about one of everything offered in the cafeteria.

When everyone was done eating and Aunt Abby brought a plate of food for Macey, we went to a small room with a table and chairs. Zach pulled out Solomon's journal and began speaking.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Grant," he continued "Cameron Ann Morgan and I have been assigned a mission by Joe Solomon. For this mission Cammie and I will go undercover as new Circle of Cavan recruits in order to infiltrate it."

"Wait then why are we here?" Jonas questioned.

"That's the interesting part my friends" Zach countered. "I have also procured id's for Rebecca…" Zach was cut off.

"Woah, you did not just call me Rebecca" Bex said lunging toward Zach, but luckily my mother stopped her.

"Not now Bex, maybe once he's finished, but not now." My mother said easing Bex back into her chair.

"As I was saying, Bex and Grant can come too, it might be nice to have some friends on the inside, and as for Liz and Jonas, we were hoping you guys could set up headquarters from within the academy. Ms. Morgan, before your mind spins completely out of control I want to tell you that with the best back up and the best headquarters staff nothing can go wrong, not to mention we can update you on absolutely everything every two weeks." As Zach finished he looked at my mother nervously. I hadn't considered it until now, but I think Zach is so obsessed with doing well on this mission to make up for what he did to Solomon. I know Zach saved his life, but he also altered it forever. If Zach could help bring down the Circle, I think Joe would be so proud of him, and Zach might have closure. I never realized how emotionally attached everyone would be to this case. I wanted it so I could go back to my normal life, and discover the secret of my father's disappearance. My mother would also have closure if we knew what happened to my father. Joe would be free from the Circle and the CIA may give him another chance at a new life. Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant and Jonas would be constantly worrying about us. Just because Zach and I were risking lives meant that everyone else was risking their emotions and mental state of well being too.

After a long pause my mother answered, "Zach I want you to take good care of her, and Cammie, always stay near Zach, Grant and Bex. Good luck you two."

"Really? That was too easy." I said my mouth dropping to the floor in disbelief.

"Cammie, I know this is what you have to do, for you, for Mr. Solomon and for your dad. I wish you would wait but I see the urgency and I trust you to be able to pull out if things get over your head." My mom said.

"Mom, thanks for trusting me so much." I said with tears in my eyes.

"This mission seems quite important Miss. Morgan, I believe that we hear at the facility can spot you about 20,000 dollars for your mission." Agent Scramden said. "And by the way, good luck." He said winking at us, and I saw him hand Zach some files, and reminded myself to ask him about them later.

As we were all heading back to the room we were staying in to plan our next move my mom's cell phone rang, "Hello?" my mother answered.

"Rachael, its Patricia" I heard Professor Buckingham say. "Please come back to the academy immediately." Before Professor Buckingham could even answer my mother snapped her phone shut. We quickly thanked Agent Scramden for his hospitality and said we had to leave immediately. He ushered us to the exit and we walked outside toward Liz's van. Although my mind was rushing with what had happened at the Academy, I took time to notice where the facility was, it was underneath a baseball stadium in Wilmington. A good hiding place I supposed, although I never would have looked there, who knew Delaware even had a baseball team?

"You got the call too?" Aunt Abby said, carrying Macey and our bags in her arms. We waved to Agent Scramden and drove off toward the Academy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This chapter is a little bit out of character, and its kind of fluff. I wrote it just to have a filler while i'm working on a really serious chapter that i want to make perfect. So read this one, and review it, but know that something MUCH better is on its way! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Ally Carter, of course i could always kidnap her and steal her identity but i would never do that because she couldn't write anymore! So yea, in short i am NOT Ally Carter and therefore do not own the Gallagher Girls  
**

We started to drive; my mother pressed the pedal with all her might, while the rest of us got seated for the long three hour drive from Wilmington to Roseville. I was seated next to Zach, trying to refrain from all contact until he and I could discuss what had happened on the boardwalk. Liz and Jonas were together, I never realized how cute they were. So short, so nerdy, so perfect. Bex and Grant were in the back seat having a moment, they were holding hands, oh no wait, if you looked closer you could see they were beginning to what be what I assumed was an hour long thumb war match. Macey, who was finally starting to feel like herself again, was sleeping in the back.

A List of Pros and Cons of Driving in a car for three to four hours with your unofficial boyfriend, his friends, your best friends, your mother and your aunt.

A list by Cameron Ann Morgan

Pro: Having not seen all of these people for a really long time gives you a chance to catch up

Con: everyone is really tired and kind of upset with you for running away from then

Pro: You're somewhat boy friend is there to accompany you on the ride

Con: You go to hold his hand when you remember that all of these people are here watching you, and you are kind of mad at him

Pro: You are super excited for your upcoming mission!

Con: You are super nervous for your upcoming mission!

About twenty minutes into the drive, we all became a little jumpy. So I decided to start a conversation. "So what has everyone been up to for the last month" I said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Well, Cameron I've been worried sick that you've been captured by the Circle and was searching frantically for you." My mother said, glaring at me from the mirror.

I blushed and said "Sorry mom, I really am. I love you so much"

Bex started "Well I went back to London for a few days until I heard you had bloody ran away!" She screamed. "But while in London I got to meet the real life James Bond, and he told me tons of classified stories about how he achieved his double OO status." Bex gleamed and almost burst at the sides not being able to tell us these tales.

Liz cut in "Before I had to start trailing you Cammie I was working on further improving security at Gallagher, I've found eight secret passages that needed to be secured and I've improved the way to get back into sub levels. Good luck trying to ever break in again." She said with a smile. "But I also spent a lot of time outside going fishing and just hanging out. Sometimes I'm happy that I'm not a spy 24 seven, it lets me have a kind of normal life." Liz said, sighing. How had I note noticed before that she was as red as a lobster, perhaps I was used to it considering she was red after every summer break.

I felt bad it seemed like my friends had stopped living their lives just to make sure I was still alive.

Grant cut off my thought with "Man I'm hungry. Miss Morgan can we go to McDonalds or something? I'm going to die if I don't get something in my system!"

"Grant last time I checked didn't you eat like everything in the cafeteria?" Abby said smiling. "Although Rach, I could go for some food myself"

My mother replied, "Give me about ten minutes okay guys, there is a McDonald's up the road."

With a cheer from the back of the car Jonas suggested we play "I Spy" of course none of us could get over the thought of a car full of spies playing I SPY but either way we agreed.

Liz went first "I spy with my little eye something that holds two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom surrounded by ultra polymers." She said giggling, of course she found her scientific humor hilarious, as did Jonas, while the rest of us who were on the field track of our careers felt really dumb.

About three minutes passed while Jonas practically burst his sides not saying the answer, however after a while Jonas just screamed… "ABBY'S WATER BOTTLE" and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh my gosh Jonas you're right!" Liz squealed, and continued " I can not believe the rest of you guys could not figure that out" She and Jonas just kept laughing.

Then Grant screamed, "All right new rule, no scientific terms."

Zach yelled, "All right guys its my turn." He said with a smirk, "I spy with my little eye something incredibly beautiful, smart and spectacular"

Jonas said, "LIZ!" Liz blushed, not that you could tell what with her being a lobster and all.

"Nope" Zach replied

"BEXY, my beautiful British babe" Grant hollered. Bex wanted to half smack him half kiss him.

"Zach, don't you think it's a little inappropriate for you to be describing me that way?" Abby said turning around to look at us.

"For a bunch of geniuses you guys are awfully stupid, the answer was Cammie." I blushed furiously as Zach tried to give me a peck on the cheek; I quickly turned around not wanting him to kiss me with my mother in the car, who was also glaring at us through the rear view mirror. Although, I was quite flattered by what he said, maybe I could forgive his actions on the boardwalk.

I blushed and said "Thanks Zach" looking at him, and his beautiful emerald green eyes, and his gorgeous shaggy hair.

"Alright, enough, enough" my mother yelled, pulling into the McDonalds parking lot. Everyone agreed on cheeseburgers all around with fries so my mom and Abby went into order, while we spies in training stayed in the van.

"So, Zach" Grant said, "lets talk more about this mission, don't leave out anything" Grant said panting like a dog with eagerness.

"Grant there's not much else to talk about. I mean we will have to do some training and learn the Circle lingo, but other than that it is just your standard mission. Joe described the mission giving us five things to always remember.

**F**ollow, as in follow Cammie and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, and then follow the rest of the members of the team to get them ready, and follow the Circle to make sure they're not onto us.

**L**earn, as in learn everything there is to the Circle that we don't mess up

**I**nfiltrate as in, once you've learned and followed you are ready to infiltrate the Circle of Cavan headquarters and become one of them.

**N**est, as in get comfortable in the headquarters because Joe says that the mission could take anywhere from a year to a life time and we can't just leave in the middle without causing suspicion."

"Wait, that's…" I started but was cut off.

Zach countered, "wait until I'm done to ask any and all questions."

"Wait, where am i?" Macey said, groggily in the back of the van.

"Wait until I'm done." Zach said through gritted teeth

"Whatever" Macey said lying her head back down.

"Anyway the final step is

**K**eep Secrets, as in our true identities can be thrown away, all of our secrets hidden until we are out. Any questions comments and or concerns from the peanut gallery?" Zach said with a smirk.

"Yea, can we call this mission FLINK?" Grant said. "Because all of those steps spell flink and it would be a totally awesome."

"Yea sure why not" Zach said

"You know flink means a heard of twelve or more cows right?" Liz said looking at us.

"Okay, well Liz, if we happen across twelve or more cows on the mission, you can get a million dollars." Bex said.

"I'll hold you to that." Liz said entering a message into her laptop, probably something about a flink and a million dollars.

We all had a million more questions for Zach, some people wanted to actually see the journal but Zach said no, while others just wanted to establish awesome code names. Why? I have no idea considering me, Bex, Liz, and Macey, already have our standard awesome code names, and with all the sleuthing the boys do at Blackthorn, they probably have code names too.

As everyone was asking questions at a mile a minute, my mother walked in carrying a handful of hamburgers and Abby had the fries. My mouth began to water.

Once we were driving again we heard Liz shriek. "Oh my goodness I can not eat this I do not like synthetic cheese!"

"Liz if you don't like synthetic cheese why did you order a cheeseburger?" My mother questioned.

"I don't know." Liz said, with her little oopsy daisies smile. With that she gently removed the cheese then threw it out the window.

"Great job Liz!" Zach smirked sarcastically, I think too much time with us Gallagher Girls was driving him a little bit nuts. "Do you know how many people are following us? They could see the cheese fly out of the van, then run DNA on it and find us!" Zach was growing exhausted from our silliness.

"Sorry" Liz said staring down at her burger.

"99 bottles of milk on the wall, 99 bottles of milk you take one down pass it around. 98 bottles of milk on the wall 98…" Grant began to sing.

"Shut up now Grant or I will possibly rip your throat box out right now." We heard Macey growl from the back seat.

"SHE'S ALIVE" we heard Abby scream.

"Yes, and feeling quite hungry, so can I have one of those hamburgers that you are hoarding up there?" Macey said lunging toward the mountain of burgers.

"Be warned there is synthetic cheese on that thing" Liz said shaking her head.

"I'll take my chances but thanks anyway Liz" Macey said taking a huge bite out of her burger.

"So, Ms. McHenry, would you like to explain to us as to why we had to drag you out of a bar last night?" My mom said staring at Macey.

"Well it's a really funny story Ms. Morgan, but not one I feel one hundred percent comfortable talking about right now" Macey said tugging at her collar.

"Macey, you have about three seconds to tell me what happened or I'm chopping off all of your luscious locks" Bex said glaring at her, "while you were of drinking and exposing precious Gallagher secrets we could have been further prepping for this bloody incredible mission."

Macey glanced from Bex, to my mother, to me and then to Abby and finally to Liz. She took a deep breath and started "My mom and dad want to take me out of the academy." Macey said with a sigh. "Ever since my dad lost the vice presidency he wants to move, be an ambassador for the states in Switzerland or something. But I just can't leave Gallagher; I won't let them take me out. Gallagher is the first place that I've ever had real friends, and I've actually been able to apply myself to the material. Gallagher is my family not my fake politician father and my mummified mother. So when my dad told me he was going to take me out the day before I left to meet you guys, I did the only thing I knew how to do when things get bad. I hid from my problems, and since I look old enough I decided to hide in that bar. Who knew I had a low tolerance for bloody Maries and lemon drops." Macey said with a long sigh.

"Macey, don't worry you are not going anywhere. Your butt is staying at Gallagher with us. Besides until Liz perfects her Boy to English translator we need you." Bex said looking back and giving Macey a smile.

All the boys in the car erupted into laughter, when Bex and Macey gave them looks that could kill and they shut up.

"Ms. McHenry, I assure you that you will not be taken out of the Academy, if your father does move I'm sure we will be able to make arrangements for you in the States." My mother said giving Macey a reassuring look.

"Thank you very much Ms. Morgan and I'm very sorry for that scare I gave you guys." Macey said with full sincerity in her voice.

"Its alright, now let us discuss something far happier." Liz said with a little grin on her face, she never did like discussing such dreary topics.

"98 bottles of milk on the wall, 98 bottles of milk take one down pass it around 97 bottles of milk on the wall"

"Quiet Grant!" we all cheered in unison.

We drove in silence for a few minutes, my mind was racing a thousand thoughts per minute. Part of me was thrilled to see what this mission had in store. The adventure, the secrecy of it all, it made my blood rush, then I thought about all of the preparations we would have to take before the mission, one in particular. I looked over at Zach, I realized before we left for the mission he and I should probably discuss our feelings for each other that were inevitably there. As I gazed at him I noticed that he was thumbing through the files, I tried to peer over at what he was looking at but he quickly closed it and gave me a smirk. I then let my mind wander to other things, if Liz and Jonas were our lab team, and Zach, Grant, Bex and myself were in the field, where would that leave Macey? We certainly couldn't leave her out in the dust on what may possibly become known as the greatest case known to man, not that that many people would hear about it, but still. So I decided to ask,

"Hey Zach, what is Macey doing during the mission?" I said

Zach looked at me, then to Macey and said "I was hoping Macey could work with Fibs to get us all packed, the girl who went on a ski trip with only a carry on should know a thing or two about packing" Zach grinned, "we also need someone to develop disguises."

"I'm in" Macey said.

"Great" Zach said then looked at me as if he were going to speak, but decided better against it.

"97 bottles of milk on the wall, 97 bottles of milk, you take one down, pass it around 96 bottles of milk…"

"OH MY GOODNESS, Grant you better shut your mouth before I use the McDonalds trash and Abby's hair tie to create a device that will permanently shut your mouth" Jonas said lunging toward Grant.

"It's alright Jonas, that won't be necessary we're here." My mother sighed a huge sigh of relief.

As we pulled into the gates, I saw the place that I love to call home. The beautifully manicured grounds, the P&E barn, the lake with the secret cave entrance under it, I had forgotten how much I had missed it.

We pulled to the front of the school where Professor Buckingham was standing there awaiting our arrival. She ran out, gave me a huge hug and mumbled something about how worried she was in between sobs, I felt so loved that Professor Buckingham had missed me so much.

"Professor Buckingham its alright, I'm fine I'm back" I said reassuring her.

"Oh Cammie dear I'm not crying over you being gone, I knew you'd be alright."

"Patricia, what is wrong why did you need me back at the academy so quickly?" My mom asked quite concerned.

"It's Onyx he's missing I can't find him anywhere" Some of us began to giggle "this is no laughing matter children, my beloved feline friend is missing and I must find him"

"Patricia I was in a very serious meeting and you called me to tell me your cat is missing, last time I checked the mansion was huge, he could be anywhere." My mother said exasperated.

"Oh yes and our patient in the infirmary is awake, but the tragic thing is that Onyx is missing I must find him at once and I need all of you lovely spies in training to help me that was the true emergency" with that Professor Buckingham was off yelling "Onyx, Onyx" all up and down the path.

We all giggled at how neurotic Professor Buckingham was, and Liz ordered all of us to clean out our van. We turned around to clean out Liz's van before we said "hi" to Mr. Solomon, but Zach was already gone, presumably to see him before the rest of us could.

We all went around to the back of the van when we heard Grant say, "hey guys we don't have to worry about anyone finding us using Liz's cheese" Grant was laughing hysterically. We all looked and saw Liz's synthetic cheese plastered to the back of the van like a car decoration.

"Ugh who is going to clean that up?" Macey said laughing hysterically. With that we all headed inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: hey guys! Extra long chapter for my extra awesome readers! You know what would be super awesome? If you reviewed! I would have updated sooner, i really would have but i got swamped with tons and tons of work and sports and well you know life happens. Okay so as promised this one i think gets really back into character and is going to really make you guys happy. So enjoy! So they just got back to the academy and Onyx is missing and Joe's awake... Chapter 9 here we gooo...**

Once we were done cleaning out Liz's van we all rushed in to see Mr. Solomon awake. He wasn't moving yet, and he still had many bandages, bruises and burns but his eyes lit up with that same spark, his smile though weak still showed his strength, and his hair was still pretty sexy. We stood outside the door, until Zach motioned us all in, he looked like he was crying, but he probably wasn't because Zachary Goode doesn't cry.

We all wanted to talk at once, but before we could we heard him say "Okay ladies and gentlemen, I know you have a million questions for me, but that won't happen. All I can say is, congratulations you get to be part of one of the greatest missions ever, and report here at five a.m to begin your training." With that Solomon rang for the nurse to give him morphine and we all retreated to our rooms.

It was three am, and I couldn't sleep, something about first nights back at the academy did that to me. So I did what I do best, I wandered the mansion. I wandered for hours until I somehow found myself gazing at the grand hall where I had so many memories, but the one I was thinking about this evening particularly was when Zach kissed me here. Not the first time I had seen the academy, not the first time I met Macey, not even the first time I met Liz and Bex. Nope just the time Zach had kissed me in front of all of my friend stayed in my mind, and as if on cue a mysterious person appeared behind me, I was really going to need Solomon's training, my skills were getting a little bit rusty. I turned around expecting to see Zach, but instead I saw Grant. This was strange I thought, late nights in the academy always called for Zach creeping up on me, not Grant.

"Hey Cammie, couldn't sleep?" Grant said.

"Yea, and you?" I asked

"Well long nights in a detention center make you feel weird sleeping in a really nice place." Grant said laughing, then he added with a serious face and tone that I couldn't take serious at all, "You know he's scared too Cammie, he wants to go alone, but since it is your mission he knows you have to go. He'd rather kill a bunch of people and be done with it. But he knows that you have to do this, for closure and stuff."

Wow, did Grant just say something meaningful, and thoughtful, and intelligent? Who knew?

"Thanks Grant, it's good to know how Zach feels, but I wish he would just come talk to me you know? We have some things that we need to talk about and hearing from you that he cares about me is one thing, I need to know his entire side of the story." I sighed.

"Yea, I figured. It might be a while though, Zach's having some problems thinking straight lately, I guess something must've happened back at the Circle before he left to find you. Give it time Cammie; I'm sure you guys will get to talk before the mission."

"Thanks Grant." I said, gave him a hug, and then left.

I continued wandering, struggling internally with my mixed feelings for Zach. I think I loved him, but I knew so little about him. Abby was hesitant about trusting him, I know he must've killed someone somewhere along the way, I was afraid to ask who. I barely knew about his family, I knew who his mother was, and some of the things she did, but not enough. I knew too little about Zach to truly love him, so I guessed I was in love with the idea of being in love with Zach.

I wandered until I found myself in my mother's office, I had so many memories here, but the one that I couldn't get out of my head tonight was the one after that square dance with Josh, on my dad's birthday. I never had seen my mom like that, with that thought I heard someone approach behind me, assuming it was my mom I turned around, but instead it was Aunt Abby.

"Hey Squirt." She said, plopping me down on the couch near my mom's office.

"Hey Aunt Abby" I said, trying to fight off a yawn, after this I was so going off to bed.

"What's eating you tonight Cammie, mission stuff... Zach stuff?"

"Both" I said, "I'm starting to feel a little unsure about if I want to do this, I mean yea people have said I'm pretty good, but I don't think I'm good enough for this mission." I said releasing a huge sigh of relief.

"And what about Zach, I know something must be eating you up there" Abby said with a knowing look on her face.

"Well, its just I don't know how he feels about me, and I don't really even know how I feel about him. We are two people with bright futures, and I don't want love getting in the way of our mission or in the way of our CIA careers."

"And you're also concerned about what he told you in the car." Abby said with a twinkle in her eye.

"How did you know that?" I said.

"I'm a spy, and Zach is a terrible whisperer. If you want my opinion Cammie I think that Zach might actually love you, of course there is the off chance that he is just a pawn in his mother's sick and sadistic game of life. But from what I've seen, and what I've heard, my guess is he actually likes you."

"Abby, surprisingly that makes me feel no better. I'm scared that if Zach and I are in 'love' then the mission will be harder, and we'll lose the sight of the mission. I would hate to come back without him, and I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy if he left alone too."

"Well, you're spies, I guess its up to you to see how you are willing to let your relationship affect the mission. Now you better get some sleep squirt, you've got class tomorrow!"

With that Abby gave me a hug and I retreated to my bedroom, too tired to think of anything I collapsed on my bed, and fell asleep.

"Pring Pring" I heard Liz's alarm clock scream. I was not ready to do this. I was not ready to wake up, sleep is so good. But I knew it was inevitable, I had to know the circle like the back of my hand if I wanted this mission to go well.

We reported to the infirmary of 5 o' clock. Everyone still wore their pajamas, and the boys just wore their boxers, not like we minded.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen." Mr. Solomon said with a nod as we all entered, the infirmary had had desks and chairs placed in it so that we could learn more efficiently.

"Today we are going to cover the basics, some key words you need to know to be apart of the circle, and things like that, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be for five in the morning" Macey moaned.

"Good then!" Mr. Solomon said and with that class was in session.

"Lesson one: today we will learn about the lay out of a basic circle headquarters, then we will talk about your covers, and finally I will teach you some Circle vocabulary. After today everything else will be physical training, and field work."

Liz and Jonas moaned at the thought of field work, while the rest of us got really excited.

"The basic lay out of a Circle headquarters is simple. There is one entrance and one exit, which may make your mission harder than it needs to be, there is always a captains lounge, or where Zach's mom sits, a mission brief room, a file room, and this one won't come as a shocker to you, a torture room/ holding cell."

"Is there a cafeteria?" Grant asked.

"My guess is you won't be getting the nicest food while you're in training Grant, my apologies." Mr. Solomon answered rather annoyed.

"Anyway ladies and gentlemen, I hope that you plan on memorizing those floor plans of your station." He said pointing to a large stack of papers on a table. We all moaned with the thought of more paperwork.

"Where exactly will our base be?" I asked, wanting to know of our location.

"You all will begin at the main North America base in D.C but I'm assuming as your "training" progresses, you will be moved from place to place. Making the mission better because in every place you go, we need you guys to get the entrance code, from there you'll be able to access all of their computer databases, that's where Liz and Jonas come in, from there Liz and Jonas will be able to report all Circle of Cavan agents to the CIA where those people will be tracked and taken into captivity. So everything depends on those codes from each base. You will also be able to access the file room, and the torture room with those codes. So be sure to make note of every code. I'm sure Liz will handle that." Joe said, which also answered a lot of my questions because I was never actually sure of what we would be doing.

"Moving on," Mr. Solomon said getting groggily.

"Zach let me see the identities you've procured." Zach pulled out a small folder with some files in it, he then handed some pictures to Macey.

"Okay, Miss Morgan, you will be going undercover as Genevieve Kester, a recruit from some organization in Texas, so for dress might I suggest some jeans and button down shirts, as well as some cowboy boots and Miss Morgan, begin practicing your Texas accent. Macey I need you to procure a dark brown wig set in a bob, as well as olive green contacts and we need to make some boob implants for Miss Morgan as well." I blushed, I looked over at Macey who seemed delighted to be making me with mega boobs Zach didn't seem too sad either.

"Mr. Goode, you will be going as Nicholas Gregory a new recruit from Massachusetts. So work on your Boston accent. The nice thing is, you haven't been living in Massachusetts you've been at the same facility as Genevieve and you two actually know each other, which will be very helpful. I'm assuming knowing that you have known each other you will probably be roommates, which leads me to another thing before I begin with Bex and Grant's covers. You will have possibly the smallest living quarters known to man, seeing as how you will be traveling a lot, it shouldn't be a problem. But you've been warned."

Mr. Solomon began coughing profusely and his eyes looked drained, being asleep for two months would make a person tired. "Alright ladies and gentlemen we will have to finish up soon, I need rest, I'm assuming Miss. Morgan, and Miss. Cameron will do the majority of your training from here on out"

"Finishing up, Bex you will be Francine Pike. She is from Kansas. Not much excitement there, you'll need to get your hair cut, or at least wear a wig, and Grant you will be disguised as Timothy Cowell, a surfer from Florida, but lately you've been doing missions and training at the same facility as Francine Pike. You two also know each other, and again will probably be bunking together. But that's just a guess. Zach I need rest would you mind telling people the basic code for the Circle. I'll see you all around. Feel free to visit me with any questions. Good luck ladies and gentlemen."

"I don't really feel like teaching you guys at the moment, I have some things to take care of. Oh yea, and Cammie can I meet you in the library at eight?" Zach said, and with that he left.

"Ooh I wonder what Zach wants with you in the library!" Macey exclaimed loudly

"Well we'll just have to wait and see" Bex said trying to perfect her Midwestern accent.

"Oh quiet guys." I said loudly.

The rest of the day flew by, I hadn't seen my mom or Abby, my friends and I went to the room and started discussing bits and pieces of the mission. We had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch since the chef didn't stay at the academy for the summer. The day went on with nothing exciting happening, when suddenly it was eight o'clock. So I headed to the library, in my pajamas because well, I had a feeling this was more of a serious meeting than a social meeting. I crept into the library, it was dark seldom one small light in the corner where Zach sat reading. His hair was a mess and his eyes drooped, he looked like Liz after a long night of trying to crack codes.

"Hey" I said tiptoeing into the library.

Zach didn't look up, but responded with "hey, right on time, I wanted you to take a look at this, in private." Zach handed me a stack of papers, I quickly realized the file as the one that Agent Scramden had handed him at the Delaware facility.

I looked at the papers; there were a bunch of names written on them. I scrolled down the list, until I found only one name that I recognized, Matthew Morgan. "What is this Zach? What are these names?" I looked at them some more, there weren't actually that many, maybe just 20 or 30, there only appeared to be more because each person had two or three names listed.

"They're people who have been captured, but not killed by the CoC. It's really recent, these people have information that is too precious to kill for, they need and will hold the person until they get it. Phyllis Duncan on that list, is 87 years old and she's been there since she was 22. I don't even know what they want from her. Do you know what this means Gallagher Girl?"

I stood there in disbelief, if this list was of CIA agents that were being tortured by the Circle of Cavan, then that meant… that meant my dad, Matthew Morgan could still be alive.

"How accurate is this Zach?" I stared at him wanting answers.

"I don't know Cam. Agent Scramden said that the information had been gathered by a double agent, he gave it to me to help with the mission. He wants us to see if we can locate as many of these men and women as possible."

"Zach that seems a little ambitious, plus even if these people are alive how would we get them out?"

"I don't Cammie, I'm working on it, so the next two months you may not see me." He said looking down.

"Do you think he's actually there? Alive?" I asked.

"I don't know Cam, I once said 'someone knows' so maybe on our mission we'll meet that someone who actually knows where your dad is and the status of his life. Until then I need to figure out how we will help these prisoners escape, I just thought you should know that the chance of your dad being there got a lot better." He woefully smiled, and stood up to give me a hug. I hadn't realized that I was crying and shaking. I had always thought that my dad might be alive, but I never truly knew; now the chance was so much greater and I was scared. I was scared that if I saw my father on this mission I would want to pull out, and I was terrified as to the state that he would be in.

Zach moved in and engulfed in that hug, pulling me in tight, letting me sob on his shoulder, he kissed me passionately then pulled back gave me one last hug and went back to studying. Not a word came out of his mouth, he looked so sad. I slowly backed away.

I went to my favorite window seat and sat there and cried for a while with every thought imaginable in my mind. I sat there crying when I heard a purring noise, and saw Onyx come up and sit on my lap, I started to pet him. At least Professor Buckingham could sleep tomorrow night, when I didn't know if I would ever sleep again. I set Onyx down, and then I retreated to my room. So much information in one day was scary and overwhelming.

G~G~G

The last two months went by in a blur. With all of the constant field work and time in the P&E barn I honestly only slept, ate, trained then went back to sleep. My body felt stronger, my mind felt more knowledgeable, my heart felt stronger. I had barely seen or talked to Zach, he was constantly either doing his own training, going over blue prints and papers in that corner of the library or sitting with Mr. Solomon. It had come to a point where there were only two days left before we departed for D.C and for the Circle. I was so scared, nothing I had been training for made feel quite ready enough, but I figured with my friends by my side and my other friends in the lab and my family constantly watching me I would be safe. I woke up, today and tomorrow were rest days before the big mission.

I walked downstairs to pour myself some fruit loops, seeing as how we hadn't really had good food in a while, but instead was greeted by my mother in front of her office making eggo waffles. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before, the smell of burning carbohydrates was overwhelming.

"Hey kiddo, I thought if Sunday night dinners would be out of question for a while why not have a Saturday morning breakfast?" My mom said smiling holding the plate of charred waffles in one hand and Aunt Jemima's syrup in the other.

"Thanks mom" I said sitting down, I wanted a chance to have her to myself before I left; I had missed my mom, and all of her little quirks.

"Hey Cam, I talked to Zach the other day. Do you want to talk about what he told you?" My mom gave me her knowing look and I knew I had to talk.

"Did you know?" I asked

"Honestly Cam, I didn't. I knew there was always a chance but I'm honestly shocked that he may just be alive. I know its scary, and it hurts, but whatever the information that he knows it must be important. He's serving his country and he's protecting you." My mom set down the hockey pucks she calls waffles and gave me a hug.

"Mom, I didn't want anyone to know this other than you and Abby but I'm scared. I know I should feel ready but I'm scared of the future and I'm terrified of what's going to happen."

"Kiddo, its okay to be afraid, its what keeps you on your toes. But just know that you've been given the best training, you have the best backup and the best lab team. You are ready and you are strong. And do you know what's going to happen? You're going to shut down the Circle and possibly see your dad. Its going to be fine, and sure you'll hit a couple of bumps in the road, but operation FLINK will be a okay."

"Thanks mom, those words coming from the best CIA agent ever makes me feel a little better"

"Happy to help Kiddo"

My mom and I sat there for hours. Talking about what I had done at the beach, and reminiscing in stories of her and my dad. She told me about their first mission, and how they met, we talked about me and Zach and her relationship with Abby. We talked about everything under the sun, and I thought she and I would just sit there for hours, until her phone rang. She glanced up at it and said "Hey kiddo, this will take me a while, if you just want to scoot I'll catch you later."

I gave my mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek and exited her office.

I kept walking through the halls until I realized I had not spent that much time with Mr. Solomon. After all he had done for me, I thought I owed him a few hours of my time.

I approached the infirmary, but saw that someone else had beat me to it. I peered in and saw Aunt Abby sitting by Mr. Solomon's bed. I couldn't go in, and was too far to hear the conversation so I looked for an alternate route, it was then that I saw a vent or something and crawled into it. Once inside I could see and hear everything that was going on with Abby and Mr. Solomon. The scene before me was a strange one, Abby was sitting in the chair next to Mr. Solomon's bed, holding his hand talking to him. While Mr. Solomon lie motionless, you could see his chest rise and fall so he wasn't dead, but his eyes were glued shut. He looked so peaceful sleeping next to Aunt Abby. It was there that I wondered how they had met, and what the extent of their relationship was. I continued to watch, when I heard what Aunt Abby was saying.

"Darn you Joe, I can't believe you're risking her life again. I know that you loathe the circle, and I know that you'd do anything to shut them down. But is now really the best time? I like you and respect you a lot Joe, even after everything that happened with Matt. I know and Rachel knows that you didn't mean to do what you did, you panicked, it happens to the best, but using Cammie and her friends to shut down the Circle now is not safe."

Abby was crying and her fist was slamming down. What had Mr. Solomon done to my dad? I watched Abby was still crying, she was an emotional wreck. I didn't realize how afraid for me she was. Then Mr. Solomon's eyes fluttered open. He looked stronger than he had the last time I saw him, his eyes sparkled with energy despite the fact that he was confined to his bed.

"I didn't choose this mission Abby. Zach did." I head Mr. Solomon say. I was taken aback; Zach had concocted this entire scheme. I mean it did make sense, but Mr. Solomon must have had some part in it.

"What do you mean Joe?" Abby said glaring at him.

"Zach approached me at the Gala the night of the presidential election, the night that you were shot. He proposed the idea to me, it didn't seem bad. I thought it might work, he and I both knew that it would have to happen sooner or later. We've been working on it for a while; I'm surprised the Circle hasn't figured anything out yet. Zach's been drawing up blue prints following his mom around, and making lists of everything we need. While I've been making some CIA contacts, well those who will still listen to me, and other things. I know you're scared for her Abby, I am too. I would hate for to have the same fate as Matt, locked up in some facility being tortured for information that he can't tell. But the mission is secure and it will be a success."

"I sure hope so Joe. I hope that this isn't just something reckless you've concocted. Cammie is very fragile."

"I know Abby, I've been there for her, I love her too. I wouldn't let her do this if I wasn't sure it was fool proof."

I watched what happened next. Abby reached over and started kissing Mr. Solomon. He gave her a weak kiss back and a small squeeze. They just sat there in silence for moments after that. I began to think, even Mr. Solomon knew dad was still possibly alive? Everyone knew but wasn't telling me? I suppose it made sense, they wouldn't want me running off after him, and it would mess me up. But still I was hurt. I wondered if Abby and Mr. Solomon were in love, but my thoughts were interrupted when the vent I was sitting in began to shake underneath me. Before I had time to react I was tumbling through the ceiling on the bed next to Mr. Solomon's.

Abby and Mr. Solomon just stared at me. I waved sheepishly and they both began laughing.

"What were you doing up there Squirt?" Aunt Abby said, standing up and cocking her hip.

"Oh you know the usual, dusting the air vents. Clean air is super important." I said, hoping my incredibly lame cover made sense.

"Clean air my butt Cammie, why don't you tell me the truth before I get Bex in here."

Abby said.

"Alright, alright I was spying." I said looking down at my toes.

"That's what I thought, so why were you spying on me and Joe?" She said, now lowering her voice to whisper seeing as how Mr. Solomon had fallen back asleep.

"I don't know, I was coming to talk to Mr. Solomon about my dad and to thank him for everything he has done for me. Then I saw you guys talking and I was curious so I watched."

"Okay, you know what, seeing as how I don't know the next time we'll get to have a nice Aunt and niece bonding moment I'll let this one slide, and to top it off, why don't we find your mom and watch some Gilmore Girls and have a Cameron girl's bonding afternoon." Abby smiled at me and gave me a hug. We snuck out of the infirmary and found my mom who was finally off the phone. We sat in her office for what seemed to be an eternity watching our favorite Gilmore Girls episodes, the best one was the one when Rory and Logan go to their first Life and Death Brigade adventure and jump off the scaffolding. It reminded me a lot of me and Zach's relationship. Then my mom's phone rang again and I knew it was important, Abby retreated to the room she was staying in and I went to find some food, mom had offered me some mini hot dogs, but seeing as how they were green, I declined. I exited my mom's office and began wandering the halls, it was getting late. I walked into a hall where I thought no one would see me, and leaned on the wall, sulking to the floor with exhaustion.

I leaned back, but then felt the wall move. I saw that a small little room had opened up on this space, based on the dust and cobwebs that were in it, I assumed I had never used this particular passage. Being the Gallagher Girl that I am I decided to crawl into the small space and see where it led. The space was so tiny; that I had to turn sideways just to make it through, but when I finally reached the end I could see through little slits in the wall. I was in the library looking out into everything; I think I was either in the ceiling or in the floor. I watched the room all of a sudden I saw two figures in the room. They were talking in hushed tones, but harshly to one another.

I crept further into the passage way, watching, in a totally not creepy way, the two figures. When they were closer I was able to make out the figures of Zach and Macey. I listened to whatever conversation they were having.

"Zach, just tell me what you want to tell Cammie!" Macey shouted in a whisper.

"I would if I knew exactly what I wanted to say, but I don't, we leave in two days and incase we don't come out alive I want, no, I need her to know how I feel."

"Okay then just describe her to me, act like I've never met Cammie and you are going to tell me all about her." Macey said, urging Zach on.

"Well, Cameron Morgan is a student at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women, she has dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes, she is about 5 foot 5 and likes to sleep," Zach rambled random facts about me.

"NO! You don't get it Zach I want you to tell me how _you_ see her."

"Macey, I don't really feel comfortable doing that" Zach grumbled attempting to leave, but Macey stopped him. I felt bad for watching, but part of me needed to hear this, while the other part wished that I had never happened upon this particular passage way.

"Just try Zach, close your eyes and imagine like you're dreaming of Cammie, and tell me what you see."

"Okay, I see blackness." Zach said.

"Not good enough Zach, try to visualize Cammie."

"I can't do it Macey, it's too hard, I can only picture her getting hurt or falling or dying, because that's all I think about. I'm so afraid to lose my precious Gallagher Girl, the way her smile lights up the room, and when I think of her I think of everything good in the world. I know that she is the epitome of love, and when others even my mom asks me about her I tell them that being around her is the feeling you get on Christmas morning, she is the spark that lights up my eyes. She is the only reason I haven't killed myself because of the terrible things I've done in life. Cammie Morgan is all that is good in me, and I love my Gallagher Girl." Zach said, then opened his eyes and tried once again to dart out of the library, again Macey caught him.

"And you had to picture her dying just to say all this?" Macey said with a look of blasphemy on her face.

"When you've lived the life I've lived McHenry, you tend to imagine the worst case scenarios, before you come to realize the good things in life." Zach said with a sad smirk.

"I think that she needs to know Zach, you've kept her in the dark too long, and although it may make your lives harder, in the long run, you two will look out for each other twice as much because your hearts will be connected."

"You're right Macey" Zach said.

"How do those words taste Zach?" Macey said with a laugh.

"Like dirt." Zach said, and with that he actually left, but Macey followed.

I sat in the passage for hours, contemplating what I just heard. Zach had never been that honest before, ever. I was so in shock of the fact that he had just said that, that I didn't know what to tell him the next time I saw him. I was afraid for how this would affect the mission, but then I thought about it, Macey was right, if Zach and I were or are or may be in love then we will just try even harder to make sure that both of us are safe. This might work I thought to myself. With that I slowly crept back down the tunnel that lead me to the room behind the book case, and slowly went up to my room, luckily for me Macey was already sound asleep as were Bex and Liz, so I lie down and closed my eyes and decided I see when I think of Zach.

I saw a brave Blackthorne Boy. With his shaggy hair and emerald eyes, with his beautifully carved abs and his annoying smirk, I saw someone who didn't care how well you knew him, he would be there to protect you whenever you needed him to. I saw someone who even though despite all of the bad things he had seen in life was willing to try to love someone, even if that someone was me. I saw someone with a dark past who was trying to make a bright future. I saw the person who drives me nuts, but also keeps me sane. I saw the boy who I could see myself spending the rest of my life with. I saw Zach that first time in D.C in the elevator offering me M&M peanuts, I saw the boy who followed me when I left the dance to fix my bra, I saw the boy who had followed me on the train, and the boy who had stalked me to Europe, I saw the boy who was willing to risk his own life, and the life of his mentor, just to save me, some silly naïve Gallagher Girl. I saw _my_ Blackthorn Boy, someone who I was willing to love.

With those last thoughts I began to drift off to sleep, tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

I woke up the next morning, feeling excitement and dread, today would be my last day with my friends and I goofing off and being surrounded by family, and tomorrow I would join the Circle and not even my friends next to me would not be able to be my friends and my family would be miles away in a lab. Nothing would be normal, and today, I had to savor every moment of my not so perfect spy life, because who knew what tomorrow would bring.

As I descended the stairs from my room I took in the feeling of the floor, and the texture of the walls. I looked at how beautiful the light was as it shone through the windows of the beautiful mansion. I kept wandering the halls taking in everything, touching everything, which as a spy is either really smart or really dumb. I stopped at Gilly's sword. The sword that started everything, the sword that started the hatred of the Circle of Cavan, the sword that started my dear academy, it gleamed with pride, as if it knew how many lives it had changed, including mine. I swept my hand across the tapestry showing the Gallagher family lineage and took in the scene. I then decided in the next how ever many months, I would make Gillian Gallagher proud to call me her sister.

I soon became hungry after wandering aimlessly in the halls. I started toward the dining hall in search of a bagel or something. I walked in and saw a bowl of Cheerio's sitting on the table with a note attached. I was so confused, I was so afraid that this was a trap. I slowly approached the note, and opened it slowly. As I began to read, my heart fluttered with relief, the handwriting was one I knew all to well. The note read:

Gallagher Girl,

I hope you are ready for the mission.

However there is just one more order of business we need to discuss

Meet me at the pigeon tower at 6:30.

Can't wait

-Z

Oh my gosh, were we actually going to discuss the mission or was Zach going to tell me about what he told Macey? If Zach said he loved me, would I be able to say it back? My palms began sweating. I needed to talk to Liz, Bex and Macey. I grabbed the Cheerios and sprinted to our room. I ran in to a sleeping Bex and Macey, and a hard working Liz. I quickly woke Bex and Macey up, knowing that they would understand later. Once Macey was moving, and her eyes were open, I shoved the note in her face, and yelled "Translate."

Macey's eyes moved over the paper, then she looked at me and said, "well it looks like he wants to meet with you about the mission in the pigeon tower. That's about it, no hidden meaning here." However the smile on Macey's face told me otherwise. So I did what Macey responds to best, I grabbed her wallet full of credit cards, lit a match that we keep in our emergency box and threatened to burn the wallet if she didn't tell me the truth.

Macey leapt from her bed in panic, dashed over grabbed her wallet looked me in the eye and said, "Alright what do you know."

"Only what you and Zach discussed last night," I said meekly.

"What!" Macey exclaimed.

"New passage way" I said.

"I MISSED ONE!" Liz turned bright red with anger.

"Yea Liz you did, but its okay it just leads to underneath the Library"

"Not anymore, I'm going to go take care of that once we're done." Liz said pulling out her map of the Academy.

I continued my conversation with Macey "So what is happening in the pigeon tower?"

"Well, I don't want to ruin it, but might I suggest that you wear this." Macey said pulling out the dress my mom had purchased me for the formal sophomore year. I rolled my eyes; what ever was happening in the pigeon tower was not going to require that death trap again.

"You're joking right?" I said and began laughing.

"Honestly, no." Macey said. "And I'm not telling you anything else. It's too good to ruin."

"Ugh alright" I said lying down on my bed.

"But while we are all here, we haven't had time to just be us in a while" Bex said, I hadn't realized she was actually alive.

"That is true," Liz said.

"Yea, I guess we've all been so stressed out we forgot that before we are partners on the field we are best friends first." I said.

"Why don't we have a Katherine Hiegel marathon?" Macey suggested.

"Even better, let's just have a 'Friends' marathon" Bex suggested.

We all decided that would be a great idea. However once the show was on we could do nothing but stop talking. We talked for hours about anything and everything. We talked about our relationships with the guys, Bex and Grant were still unofficial, but Liz and Jonas were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, although we all kind of suspected that what with them spending every hour of every day in the lab together. We talked about how we would all miss the opening banquet dinner, because for at least this semester Liz and Macey were all taken out of classes, and put in a separate wing of the mansion. We talked about our fears for the mission, and when Liz brought up how this was our last year together at the Academy we all started to cry. From there we talked about our memories since we started at the academy and it was one of those moments that should have been featured on 'Friends'. We could have talked for years, but suddenly the clock chimed six, and I had to get ready to meet Zach.

After a lot of convincing and what appeared to be torture, Macey got me in the horrid red dress. Note to self: contact CIA and suggest torture by stiletto's to the torture department. At about 6: 25 I was ready to go, and headed toward the pigeon tower as well as could for being in a floor length dress and high heels. When I got there I opened the door, to see two chairs, a table, with flowers and dinner on the table. I looked around, and saw Zach standing in the corner wearing the suit he had worn that night of formal. I heard music begin to play and Zach began to dance with me. He whispered in my ear, "Glad to see you came Gallagher Girl, if I recall, we never did get to finish dancing that one evening sophomore year." With that Zach drew me close and began to kiss me. I pulled away.

"What is all of this Zach?" I said in disbelief, it was very sweet and kind but he and I had a mission that began tomorrow.

Zach slowly pulled away from me, pulled out my chair and then sat down in his own. "Look Cammie, I know its sudden and not the best time, but there is something I just have to tell you. I know its risky, and I know it will affect us forever, but sometimes in a spies life, today is all we are promised and I won't let another today or tomorrow go by without you knowing this."

I looked at Zach and felt myself start to shake in disbelief, he was going to tell me to my face what he had so many times throughout the past two months.

"Cameron, I love you. I love everything about you. I love the way you snort when you laugh to hard, I love the way you walk and constantly check for people tailing you even if you're in your own room. I love how you trusted me enough to come here tonight, and I love how red your face is turning right now as I say all this. This mission might be hard, but I know that if you and I do it together nothing can fail."

I stared at him in disbelief. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, so I did what I do best in a time of crisis I started to eat. Zach had made chicken and Spanish rice with eggplant and squash. I sat there and ate trying to think of what to say next. The silence was getting awkward and Zach looked like he might pee himself. So I decided I'd say something "Thank you Zach, that was very thoughtful, and I have a lot of the same feelings for you but despite it all, given my past and the past of my parents I don't think I'm ready to say the exact words you want to hear." I looked down, I couldn't meet his eyes. There goes the entire mission, I thought to myself.

Zach looked down at his plate as well. After no one talked, I decided that maybe would be a good time to leave, I went over to Zach to give him a peck on the cheek, he looked up at me, grabbed my hand and said "Don't, don't do this to me until you think you're ready to return the feelings." He looked down I thought he might cry, but then I remembered Zachary Goode doesn't cry. I tried to talk.

"Zach, really I…"

"Save it Cammie, I just hope eventually you come around." With that Zach went over to the window and looked out. I walked away not wanting to ever look back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: hey guys! Sorry for the break, but you know sometimes life gets in the way. Hopefully in the coming weeks I'll be able to update more frequently. As always read and review, it makes me super happy! So we left off with Cammie being a complete fool and not professing her love for Zach… chapter ten here we goo…**

When I woke up the next morning I was in a haze. Why was I in my room, I didn't remember coming here. I began to get up when I realized I was still in the death trap.

Then it hit me, today was it, today I left for the mission. I finally rose out of my bed and was greeted by a very troubled looking Bex, Liz, and Macey.

"What happened?" Macey said. "We were not supposed to have to drag you from the stairway from the pigeon tower back to the room. You were supposed to float here and tell us how you professed your love back to Zach." Macey said through gritted teeth.

I sighed, starting to remember what happened last night. After everything that had happened I was so convinced that I was going to be able to tell him I loved him back and now with the mission starting who knew if I would ever get another chance. I looked at my friends, they were all waiting for my answer, too bad I didn't have a good one.

"Guys, to be honest I just couldn't do it. We're spies and we're supposed to have no fear, but secretly I have a lot of fear, and hearing Zach act so not Zach kind of scared me, a lot. Usually he's so closed up, maybe it was the pressure, maybe he accidently ate some of Jonas' truth syrup who knows? All I know is I wished I had been the one to break down to him, because now he has to get himself back together in oh I don't know, an hour. I'm used to picking up the pieces of my life, but I don't know if Zach's ever had to do it before" I said, and released a huge sigh of relief telling my friends this made me feel a lot better.

"I get that I totally do Cam, but seriously you do love him." Bex said giving me a knowing look.

"Guys I don't know, but can we just not talk about it, I, we need to focus for the mission"

"That is true, we need to not focus on how much Cammie has just screwed up her entire love life and focus on the mission." Liz said.

We all grabbed our bags which Macey had artfully packed and headed down the stairs for the last time.

We walked into the lobby where my mom, Abby, and the boys were waiting for us. I looked at Zach, he was a mess, and he wouldn't even look me in the eye. I felt miserable inside, I should have said it back, I needed to tell him, of course now wasn't the time. But I would, eventually. We all said our tearful goodbyes and Bex, Grant, Zach and me filed into the car that would be driving us to our new home.

The ride was silent except for Grant humming the '99 bottles of milk on the wall' song, but other than that people just sat there silently, Zach was reviewing papers, while Bex was meditating or visualizing herself side kicking a bunch of Circle agents, and I just sat there, feeling miserable. Long drives give you a lot of time to think. I was sitting there feeling sorry for myself when I thought 'I am a Morgan, mom didn't feel sorry for herself when dad died, and Abby didn't feel sorry for herself when she was shot. I am being selfish, letting my feelings get in the way of me and Zach being together. I love him.' The words were good to hear, and then I was determined to tell him that I was sorry, that I could say it. I looked over at him and started to speak.

"Zach, I…" I started but was cut off, Zach stared at me daggers shooting out of his eyes.

"Cammie, not now, we need to focus." Zach turned his head and went back to studying the files.

I sighed and set my head down. I couldn't think straight, I was being eaten up with guilt. With still an hour left in the ride I decided to try to focus on setting into my cover, I escaped Cameron Ann Morgan the Chameleon and slowly let myself become Genevieve Kester from Texas with mega boobs. Genevieve was lucky she wasn't having relationship issues, she didn't turn down the guy who was willing to shed his thick skin for her, and she wasn't the one now being ignored by that guy.

As I slowly felt Cammie slip away I felt a lot better.

We arrived soon after I had let my cover take over. We all piled out of the cab and thanked the driver. He nodded, probably knowing what we were about to get ourselves into. Bex and Grant took hands and made their way toward the Lincoln Memorial, while Zach and I distanced ourselves. We waited to make sure no one was following us, then Zach snuck behind Lincoln's chair, pressed a series of bricks, then a small door slid open. We all piled in slowly and descended down the long tunnel. About thirty minutes later we found ourselves in the facility. It looked nothing like I expected, I had been anticipating a dark dungeon like place with barbed wire and creepy guys lining the door ways, but this place was exactly the opposite. The lights were so bright, they were blinding and people said "hi" to one another as they passed. There were a ton of new recruits lined up at a desk in the main room, and to the right I could see a hallway that appeared to be living quarters for new recruits. It looked a lot like the training facility for the C.I.A, except we all knew the secrets this place held were far more dangerous and scary than anything you would find in the C.I.A. We waited in the line. Bex and Grant had since separated hands, while Zach and I had further separated ourselves. We were about to get our living assignments as well as our mission assignments when I recalled something Solomon had said, 'since you two know each other you may be sharing a room'. I cringed at the thought of living with Zach the way things were. As the group of us slowly approached the table I saw an all too familiar face approach me, here it goes I thought, this is the end, we've been here for a minute and Ms. Goode was already going to blow my cover.

"Hello, Genevieve is it?" Ms. Goode said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Why yes it is" I said nodding my head and pulling out my most southern voice.

"Pleasure to meet you Genevieve" Ms. Goode said giving me a knowing look.

"The same Ms. Goode" I said once again nodding and remembering to keep up my cover.

She continued to introduce herself to the other new Circle recruits and I was able to breath, the sheer fact that she, the woman who was out to get me, the woman who was detaining my father somewhere had touched me, creeped me out. On the contrary though, either she was on to me and was keeping up the façade, or she truly didn't know that underneath the wig, the clothes, the voice, the make- up and the boobs I was Cameron Ann Morgan the Chameleon. We got our room assignments and mission assignments. Bex and Grant were in the room right next to me and I had no idea where Zach was, I didn't bother to ask for fear of knowing. I took my papers, my id card, and some Circle contact devices and headed toward my room, I only had an hour before we were given an opening statement from Ms. Goode. I opened the door and honestly I let out a huge gasp, the room was small. There was one bed, possibly big enough for one person and a bathroom. That was it. I slid my bag under the bed and went to check out the size of the bathtub, if Zach was going to be living here too, the bathtub might be more comfortable than the bed.

As I was surveying the room I walked Zach, he looked at me, to the bed, then to the bathroom then back to me.

"Sleeping in the bathtub?" He said with a smirk, but with a look that could kill.

"Yea probably" I said wanting to flush my head down the toilet.

"Good" He said and with that he was gone.

I sat in the room, figuring out how to wire the feed from my Circle communication unit to Liz. However time moves quickly when you're living with anxiety and I soon found myself in the cafeteria/ conference hall of the Circle of Cavan headquarters. I took a seat next to Bex as she and I began to make friendly conversation is if we didn't know each other. I saw Zach enter, he came in and sat next to me. I didn't see that coming until he said,

"Hello Genevieve remember me?" and I remembered that we were no longer Cammie and Zach, we were Genevieve and Nicholas co-workers from the same spy facility who had recently joined the Circle of Cavan.

"Why yes, Nicholas Gregory was it?" I said putting out my hand.

"Why yes it was, pleasure to see you again." He said it with a smile, but knowing the boy behind the cover I saw the pain in his eyes.

Our extremely awkward conversation was cut short by the tapping of a microphone and the sight of Ms. Goode at the head of the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to welcome you to the Circle of Cavan. You have been chosen to join this elite group of some of the top rogue agents in the world. Some of you hail from the C.I.A while others from independent terrorist organizations, however I assure you we here at the Circle of Cavan are not terrorists. We pride ourselves on avenging those who have wronged our country, and other countries, our goals are to bring down some of the most corrupt government and religious organizations in the world. At orientation this morning you were all given your first assignments which begin tomorrow, they are simple but be warned it gets more difficult."

I looked at Bex and Grant and to Zach, his mother appeared nuts, the funny thing was she acted just as my mother did at opening night at Gallagher; the thought that the Circle's actions almost paralleled those of my sisterhood was frightening.

"Last but not least there is an assignment that all of you have, and that is to bring me this girl."

I almost peed myself as I saw a picture of me from Massachusetts flash around screens on the room. Bex, Grant and Zach all looked at me, I wanted to vomit, Zach was right they would put every agent on search for me until I was within their walls. Well technically I was already within their walls, but as a prisoner within their walls. I saw a young eager looking new recruit raise her hand.

"Why do you want this girl?" the girl asked.

"Excellent question my dear." Ms. Goode began. "As you all know this is Cameron Morgan, student at the Gallagher Academy. Her father has been in our detainment center for over eight years and we need her to obtain information from him. You see, her father knows everything about our underground organization, and the only way to get into the vault that he has locked all the information in is through her. The vault apparently contains a lock that requires her DNA to open. Not only that we hope the sight of Daddy's little girl being tortured will coax the location of the vault out of him." Ms. Goode smiled deviously.

I was sure my face was as white as a ghost. Ms. Goode had just admitted as to why they want me, she just said my father was alive. I hadn't prepared myself for the truth, and I was now shaking with fear. Ms. Goode finished up her speech, not like I was listening. As we all left Bex and Grant came up to me

"Cam are you alright?" Bex asked.

"Yea I think I will be, at least I know they want me alive and not dead, for now anyway" I said trying to remain calm.

"Cammie, its okay if you want to cry or something" Grant said attempting to be helpful.

"Its okay guys, I'm just really tired and we have not one but two missions to begin tomorrow." I said trying to change the topic.

"Oh yea, what's your first big Circle assignment?" Bex asked

"Um… operation potato chip" I said giggling at the name, "I'm supposed to be getting a micro- chip with some files on it, its not a big deal I just have to intercept it from some CIA people."

"No bloody way!" Bex exclaimed "I'm on that mission too! So is Grant, and well um… Zach."

No way this is not happening, I thought to myself not only did he and I have to live together but now we were on the same mission schedule? This was becoming crazy.

"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you bright and early." I said and with that I turned into my room. I looked at Zach, he was still reading over files, note to self: intercept files ASAP, on the bed so I decided to take to my original plan and sleep in the bathtub with my extra clothing as padding. (**A/N okay so idk if any of you ever watched KYLE XY but he sleeps in a bathtub and its so awesome!) **I don't know about any of you but sleeping bathtubs is not fun, so as I lied there trying to sleep I allowed my mind to wander. I thought of my mom and my aunt, stuck in the academy waiting anxiously to hear from us but we couldn't call for at least another day until we could check for all and any bugs. I thought about Zach and how weird things would be on tomorrow's mission, I thought about how I needed to tell him I loved him, but wanted to make it as special as he had for me. I thought about a million things like where and when I would finally see my father, getting the codes we needed and trying to free all the people being held at different Circle facilities. Usually on nights like this when I couldn't sleep I would just wander around the mansion, but here things were different and I had to keep myself distracted so I wouldn't go back to thinking about Zach, I don't know how many different things I thought of until I finally fell asleep.

"Hey Genevieve wake up!" I heard someone screaming in my ear. I woke up and rubbed my eyes to see a very tired looking Zach Goode. He was only wearing his boxers and well he looked very good in those boxers.

"Nicholas," I said remembering his cover name "we don't have to leave for the mission until ten" my internal clock told me that it was probably only eight or so, and even though I was Genevieve at the moment I still really, _really _liked to sleep.

"Yes I'm aware Genevieve but our real mission starts now, I don't know if you recall but we have some codes to find." With that Nicholas Gregory gave me smile, while I saw Zach Goode trying really hard to repress a smirk. I thought to myself, maybe things will go back to normal, so as I looked up to smile at Zach I expected a smile back, but all I got was cold glare. Guess I was wrong.

After eating some protein bars in our room, Zach and I headed out to find the torture/ detainment room of the facility. We tried door after door until finally we found the one we wanted (you would think it would be easier seeing as how the door had a sign that said 'torture and detainment room') We went to open the door, because we didn't see a access pane but as Zach reached for the knob a really high tech key board came out, and so we had to retreat back to our room, hoping in the next to few days we would come across the code.

After we were all dressed with Liz's comm. unit in one ear and the Circle comm. unit in the other we were off, we saw Bex and Grant heading down the hall and sprinted to catch up with them. We all boarded into the Circle car and drove off to complete our first mission.

~G~G~G

I flopped onto my bed. That. Mission. Sucked. I don't know if you've ever tried to intercept a very important microchip from the C.I.A to give to a top secret terrorist facility with a boy who's not speaking to you, and your best friend and her boy friend, but let me tell you, it gets interesting. Once we all arrived Zach insisted that he do all of the work forcing myself, Grant and Bex to stay back. Once Zach had attempted to intercept the chip he got caught but refused to tell any of us, it wasn't until we saw him sprinting away from very angry C.I.A agents did we realize what was going on. We had comm. units so I had no idea why he didn't just tell us to be on the look out. Probably because he wouldn't talk to me and needed to impress me, but who knows? After that Bex and Grant tried to go in and intercept the chip while Zach tried to insist he had everything under control. However Bex and Grant were no better seeing as how Bex is a power mogul and Grant is well… Grant they too failed to intercept the chip. Finally it was my turn to go in and get the chip as casually as possible but then attention hog Zach came in and pushed me aside. In short we did not obtain the micro- chip and when we came back to headquarters we received a very stern talking to from Ms. Goode. Unfortunately for the next week the four of us would be on lock down doing remedial jobs around the facility.

Life is as difficult as a spy when people aren't willing to communicate for the good of the group. I sprawled out on the bed hoping things would eventually get easier. Then I spied the files that Zach was always going over, I carefully looked over at them, and opened the folder carefully. It was the same file that he had showed me that night in the library except for attached to it was a file on Mr. Solomon, as well as Zach's mom. Perfect I thought, everything I've been looking for all wrapped up in one. I started reading, there was no new information, but seeing as how Zach was really obsessed with reading these, there had to be something. I was reading and reading until I found something that was interesting in Mr. Solomon's old Circle file, _Joe Solomon: MIA during operation Cameron Morgan. _I was in shock, I mean the CIA had just assumed that Mr. Solomon was there to get me, but I didn't know… I needed to call Liz. I punched the call button on my comm. unit and waited.

"Hey Cammie what's up?" Liz said, out of breath, I assumed that she and Jonas had just come out of a long kiss.

"What do you know about Mr. Solomon's missions at the Circle?" I said.

"Not much Cam, they are really hard to break into, speaking of breaking into the Circle any word on those codes?"

"Not a bit" I said.

"Okay Cam, not a problem, how are things with Zach?"

"Not good." I replied

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Liz mumbled.

"Hey Lizzy do you mind forwarding my call to Mr. Solomon?" I said, really needing to get to the bottom of this and not be making small talk with Liz.

"I'll see if he's up" she said.

"Thanks Liz, I appreciate it" and truly I did.

I tapped my foot on the bed, waiting for Mr. Solomon. "Yes Cameron" I heard a highly drugged up voice ask.

"Hi Mr. Solomon, can you tell me what your last assignment was for the Circle? You know research and development and stuff" I said throwing out another useless lie to the best spy ever.

"Zach showed you the file?" He said

"Well yea, sort of." I said not wanting him to know I wasn't supposed to know these things. "Mr. Solomon, did you come to Gallagher just to capture me?"

"Cameron I won't lie to yes." I started to shake, "but let me tell you I didn't stay to capture you, one night your mother and I were talking, I was over taken with guilt that it was my fault your father was captured and I had to make sure that it was me who made sure that you didn't have the same fate. So in the beginning yes, but at the end I just wanted to make sure you were safe." I released a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Mr. Solomon, I'm glad to know I can count on you."

"Your welcome Cameron, now if you'll excuse me I need some rest" with that Mr. Solomon hung up.

I flopped on the bed, and drifted off to sleep. I was abruptly woken by the sound of rustling under the bed. I looked down and saw Zach pulling out is suitcase and getting ready to leave. I looked at him.

"New assignment Zach, why are you leaving this base so soon"

"I'm not leaving the base Cammie" Zach said.

"Did you get a new room?" I questioned.

"No, I'm leaving the mission Cammie." Zach said bluntly turning to the door.

"Why?" I said looking at his sad face

"Think about it" he said glaring at me. I did think about it, and of course I knew that it was hard for Zach to stay here with me when he couldn't talk to me with out getting angry or depressed. I watched Zach leave, I had to stop this I needed him here to protect me, for god sakes I loved him, I could not let him leave without a fight.

"Bye Cammie" he said and turned the door.

"Zach you can't leave, we need you on this mission," I started to ramble, No one knows the Circle like you, you're the most prepared in our group, we can't complete what you've tried so hard to do without you."

"Cammie, I can handle things on my own." Zach said seriously about to leave and getting irritated with my rambling.

"Zach, it's not just the mission that can't go on without you" I said not even aware of what I was saying, just trying to get him to stay "Zach I can't get go on with out you, I … I love you." I covered my mouth after realizing what I had said.

"Wait, what did you just say" Zach said confused but a pleasant smirk starting to grow

"I said I love you" I blinked in shock at how easy it was. "I don't know why I couldn't say it before, maybe I was scared, but those two point three seconds where I thought I wouldn't see you in a really long time made me realize, I can say it, and I mean it. I love you Zachary J. Goode." I got butterflies saying it, and as he smirked and smiled at me those butterflies took over my stomach and pretty soon it felt like the butterflies had been eaten by elephants, but I had gotten used to it, some boys, especially Blackthorn Boys just do that to you.

"Well Gallagher Girl, one awkward night, a car ride, a failed mission and an empty threat later and you finally admit it"

I looked at him in disbelief, he set me up, well at least I had admitted what I had known for so long.

He looked at me. "Just so you know Gallagher Girl I'm going to kiss you know."

I stared at him, "I wouldn't have it any other way"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Two things: **

**1) I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a super long time! Life is super busy but I finally wrote a decent chapter. I'm sorry if I've kept you guys waiting, but like I said, I've been super busy, and I'm really sorry! **

**2) Now that I once again have written I'm hoping you will take time out of your beyond busy schedules and read and review! **

**Okay guys, so without further a due here is the next installment of Rub-a- dub- dub spies in a tub! Last time Cammie had just admitted to Zach that she loved him and Zach had tricked Cammie into doing so, but its Zach so you can't really be mad at him… here we go! **

I woke up the next morning in Zach's strong arms. I wouldn't have it any other way. I felt a sense of relief that she and Zach were officially boy friend and girl friend. Sure the mission would be tough, but sometimes you wouldn't have it any other way. I was about to get dressed in mission clothes when I remembered I was on office duty for the next week. Not like I minded, that gave me and Zach more time to be together and gave the four of us more time to find the code to access the file room. I began to get up when Zach pulled me down. I hadn't realized he was awake.

"Cammie, can we talk?" Zach said looking at me seriously.

"Yea sure, what is it?" I said looking at him with a smile.

"I know you talked to Solomon last night, are you okay that he was originally going to turn you into to the Circle?" Zach said, I detected no sign of emotion in his voice.

"Zach, I'm okay with it, I truly believe that Mr. Solomon is good now. But what I don't get is why he did it, weren't he and my dad trying to take down the Circle before I was even born?" I said, staring at Zach. Nope, still no emotion.

"Cammie, the Circle can make you do thoughtless, irresponsible, unintelligent and stupid things." Zach said, a look of reflection came on his face and I knew that the Circle had forced him to do some crazy things too, and I knew that this was a conversation that was difficult for Zach to have.

"I understand Zach." I said looking up at him, hoping the sorrow of this conversation would end we could just have fun.

"Cammie, another thing, I hope you didn't just say 'I love you' back last night to get me to stay." Zach said the seriousness still in his voice.

"Nope" I said smiling, "I honestly love you Zachary Goode." A smirk danced on his lips as I used his full name and I quickly wiped it off by kissing him.

"Good" he said.

"However for payback for your reckless actions in last night's mission I'm going to strongly suggest that you get us breakfast" I said a smile playing across my face.

"No problems Gallagher Girl, but afterward don't forget we report for office duty" Zach said getting up.

"Okay." I said heading to the bathroom, but then I stopped and turned around, Zach hadn't left yet, he was staring at me as if it was that first day in the elevator in D.C. he looked like he was about to speak.

"Gallagher Girl, one last thing, I love you."

"Good, I love you too" I said. "Now get me my breakfast."

After brushing my teeth, washing my face, and combing my hair I heard Zach come in carrying a bag of donuts and coffee. Yum. We sat down on the bed and began eating. I was so hungry. Zach still looked at me, like he had before he went to get the delicious donuts.

"What are you looking at Zach?" I asked.

"How beautiful you are when you eat donuts." Zach said with a smirk.

"Thanks." I said a confused look on my face. "Do you know what exactly we're going to be doing today as part of our office duty?" I looked at Zach hoping to change the topic.

"Probably run around get my mom snacks do some paperwork. Lots of cleaning" Zach said between bites of his donut.

I groaned, if I wanted to do paperwork I would have done another boy investigation back at Gallagher. Zach just sat there, ate his donut, drank his coffee and looked at me. It was kind of getting awkward. Thank goodness for a panting Bex and Grant who barged in about two minutes later.

"Ms. Goode's. Office. Now" Bex panted.

"Wait, what, why?" I looked at Bex.

"Office. Duty." She panted, slowly regaining her breath.

"But I'm not done my donut." I said, staring at the deliciousness in front of me.

"I don't think she cares Genevieve." Zach said pulling me up.

"Oh alright" I agreed shoving the rest of my donut into my mouth.

"Good luck!" Grant said as we took off down the hall.

Zach knocked on his mom's door. She opened it, "Ah Genevieve, Nicholas how nice of you to finally arrive. Here is a list of things I need completed. Maybe next time you won't fail to get my microchip." With that she slammed the door shut and Zach and I were left standing in the hallway.

"Woah, my mom is needy." Zach said staring at the list that stretched about three feet long.

"What's first?" I asked trying to peek at the list.

"Snack delivery" Zach groaned, and I knew why. Spies eat a lot. We are constantly on the move and therefore have an ever dropping blood sugar, so Zach's mom being the queen of the Circle as she was, probably became extremely exhausted and therefore needed lots of food. Zach and I began our hunt for the vending machines. We stalked the hallways searching for a café or a vending machine or something that would satisfy Zach's mom's hearty appetite. We turned the corner and 'BAM' there it was, glowing in all of it's food glory.

"What does she want?" I asked Zach trying to peer at the list.

"A weird combination of stuff" Zach said with a disgusted look.

"Well what?" I asked again trying to sneak a peak at the list.

"Funyuns, Doritos, Peanuts and a Slim Jim" Zach said.

"Well, if we don't get around to destroying her, maybe her high cholesterol will" I added with a giggle.

"Let's hope so" Zach sighed, "Less hanging over my conscience."

"I'm sure you don't have too much on your conscience" I said staring at him, I hadn't realized he'd turned away.

"Yea, well its more than I'd like" Zach said turning away, and began inserting quarters into the machine and slowly pressing _Z1, A4, C12 and H6_. As all of the snacks were ready, Zach said "Alright, copy making time."

"What on earth are we making copies of?" I asked, spies aren't really big on making multiple copies of things, too many hanging around to get intercepted.

"Guess we'll have to wait and find out." Zach said grimacing at the thought of actual paper work, and not paper work in P&E where we learn how to kill people with, well you know paper.

We headed down toward the room labeled 'Copy Room' slid our "id badges" and entered with ease. On top of a teetering pile of papers was one that said "Copy" so Zach and I both tried to grab it. With no luck, Zach hoisted me up on his shoulders and I tried to grab the file. Zach then tripped over a chord and we both came tumbling down, and to no avail as did the file of papers. We were soon covered in papers. Zach burst in to laughter and I quickly joined him. However in the back of my mind I knew we were soon going to have clean all of that up.

Zach opened the file that had to be copied, it wasn't anything special just some basic rules that had to be copied for the new Circle members. We started to make copies, but soon we became extremely bored. For someone who has spent the past few years, following normal boys, following spy boys, and following an elite terrorist group, making copies is extremely low on your excitement list.

"Hey Gallagher Girl … Watch this!" Zach said, I'm sure he too was becoming extremely bored with the task of copying these papers. So I watched, and what happens next is neither pretty nor appropriate, so all I'm going to say here is that Zachary Goode made a copy of his butt cheeks on that very copier. After he did it however we were both on the floor (Zach had put his pants back on) keeled over in laughter. Maybe office duty wasn't going to be so bad.

We cleaned up the piles of papers that we had scattered all over the floor and continued on with our list of duties for Ms. Goode.

The next item on our list of things to accomplish was to retrieve Ms. Goode's coffee order from Starbucks. As each task went by Zach and I could feel ourselves being more and more degraded.

Zach and I left the base to find the nearest Starbucks. We found it in no time using a GPS in Zach's shoe, but instead I chose to take my time with no bugs around us.

"So, we're out in the world with no bugs, want to do something?" I said looking at Zach, hoping he too wouldn't want to get back to the dreaded base.

"Not really, I think we really need to focus on the mission" Zach stated, but reached for my hand and started swinging it. This is so perfect, I thought to myself, just me and Zach and the beautiful September air, and oh yea, a mission that could change the world! We stopped in front of the Starbucks, and headed inside.

"I know" I said finally responding to Zach's previous comment. We ordered Zach's mom Caramel Macchiato and left. I was sitting there thinking of all that still had to be done for the mission, we still needed the D.C access code, we needed to find out where my dad was, and we needed to deliver this coffee with out it getting spilled. Easier said then done right? Exactly, because at that moment Zach and I found ourselves being dragged into a car by none other than Macey McHenry and we felt ourselves speeding down the road.

"Macey what the heck is going on?" I demanded

"I'll let you know once we get to the approved meeting spot, but we think the Circle may know something is up with you. Not that they know you've joined the Circle, but they are noticing that you've dropped off the maps. You too Zach." Macey turned and looked at us.

"How did they figure it out?" I asked.

"Once we debugged the two of you for any Circle action, they most of noticed that the two of you had dropped off of the map." Macey said as she kept driving.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, dumbfounded that we hadn't expected the Circle to pick up on the lack of movement.

"I think they have a solution, but I don't really know." Macey said still driving.

"Where are you taking us?" Zach said, trying not to spill any more of his mom's coffee, Macey wasn't exactly the most graceful driver in the world.

"I have no idea; I was just supposed to tell you guys about the radar that's gone up and radio Ms. Morgan but now I just kind of want to hang out. Now that you're here I don't want to let you go, all Liz and Jonas do is speak geek" Macey sighed deciding where to drop us off.

"Well Macey, why don't we go to a headquarters and fill out a brief missions log before going back to the Circle. Mom will believe that there was a line at Starbucks anyway." Zach sighed.

"Thanks guys!" Macey said zooming off to the nearest CIA headquarters.

Once we arrived we all filed out of the car, we went inside the Smithsonian museum of American History, approached the Dumbo car, checked to see that the coast was clear and filed inside. Once we all fit Zach pulled a lever that took as shooting straight down into the facility.

"Wow! What a ride!" Macey exclaimed, unlike Zach and I, Macey had few experiences with top secret spy facilities.

We all filed out of the room we had been deposited in and I took a seat in the food court while Zach went to go radio for some paperwork, meanwhile Macey found some food, I was really hungry.

Once Macey arrived back she looked like she was itching to talk.

"So…" Macey said eyeballing me.

"So… what" I said giving Macey a questioning glance.

"So how are you and Zach?" She said nudging my elbow.

"We're good" I said, I wasn't exactly going discuss my newfound romance with Zach when there were probably a billion cameras around us.

"How good is good?" Macey questioned "You guys barely talked in the car are you guys at least talking again?" Macey was giving me a look that made me know I had to talk soon.

"Good is just you know, good Macey." I said shrugging and taking a sip of my coffee.

"Alright, I just guess we're not as close as I thought we were." Macey said, wiping a tear from her eye. This girl was good.

"No, Macey don't cry!" I screamed.

"Then tell me Cammie!" Macey said wiping yet another stray tear from her face.

"Alright, alright" I said, telling Macey the story of Zach faking the mission and everything else.

"I KNEW IT!" Macey screamed standing up on her chair.

"I thought you were devastated?" I said noting the change in Macey's emotion

"You must've forgotten Cammie dear, my father is in politics." Macey said a devious look on her face.

"Darn you Macey." I said.

"Oh by the way, I just saved you a phone call to Lizzie, she was on the other end of my comms unit." Macey said with a smile flashing the piece in her ear.

Within two seconds I heard my phone ring, I tapped into it.

"OMG Cammie!" Liz squealed. "Congratulations! I just knew things with you and Zach would work out!" Liz continued to scream, but not for long because soon I heard a crackling on the other end.

"Hey squirt, I thought I told you to stay away from that boy" I heard my aunt on the other end, oh no, I was in trouble.

"Uh… I'll be careful Aunt Abby." I said hoping for her to ease up.

"You better be kiddo" I heard my mom on the other end now.

"I will mom, trust me." I said consoling her.

"Alright, call us back later kiddo, we have some bugs to plant and Liz has some files to sort and destroy. I know you guys are doing great! Love you!"

"Bye mom, bye Aunt Abby, bye Liz! Love you all and I'll see you really soon!" I hung up.

"Well I guess I better head out and help then clean up around the mansion, and keep at bay any new Tina Walters rumors." Macey said grabbing her coffee and leaving, "it was great to catch up with you Cam! Good Luck with Zachary" Macey said leaving the way we had come in.

"I heard that McHenry!" Zach said coming up the hallway.

"We'll follow you Macey" Zach said grabbing my arm. "We need to get going as well." But instead Macey just took off laughing, typical Zach v. Macey behavior.

With Macey gone, and leaving Zach and I without a ride we decided to wander the museum, maybe we could just tell Ms. Goode that about five Starbucks' were out of Caramel Macchiato.

"So any idea on what the code could be?" Zach said, probably raking his brain for any clues. "It could be anything! But since this is such a large base its probably something simple so almost anyone can access it"

We kept walking, "Zach" I said, "There is plenty of time to figure out the code on the way to the entrance of the Circle, maybe we could just enjoy sometime in the museum"

"Okay, I guess your right" Zach said, so he took my hand and we just started walking.

"Yea, I'm always right get used to it Blackthorne Boy." I said looking at him.

"Oh please, Gallagher Girl, if you were always right then you wouldn't have said no to me the first time I told you I loved you" Zach said with a smirk, I had a feeling that horrendous incident wasn't going to be dropped for a long time.

"Nope, I still think I'm always right Zach" I said smirking, he was not guilt tripping me that fast.

"Fine, today you can be right" Zach said looking at me and giving me a kiss on the lips.

We kept walking, until we came to the Ruby Slipper exhibit. Zach looked at me, I started to speak "wow, I guess this is where it all started didn't it?" I said.

"Yep" Zach said staring at the shoes.

"I guess we owe a lot to these shoes don't we?" I said starting to reminisce in everything that had happened between me and Zach.

"We sure do Gallagher Girl, most of them good, but some of them bad." Zach said staring at the shoes as well.

"But only good ones to come" I said trying to be positive.

Zach just snorted, "You're cute Cammie you know that? In the life of a spy nothing, no matter who you're with, is going to be good" Zach said looking at me, I felt like I was going to cry. But Zach's boyfriend ESP must have kicked in so he just gave me a hug. It didn't help, for some reason I just wanted to cry, knowing the life I had ahead of me made me just want to go home.

I looked at the heels and imagined myself wearing them and clicking them together chanting "there's no place like home, there's no place like home." But instead of appearing in my bed in Washington, or in Nebraska, the first bed that came to mind was my mom's office at the Academy, and I knew I had to return there soon. Determined to speed this mission up I unwrapped Zach's arm from around me, looked at him sternly and said "You're right Zach, things aren't always going to be good, but we can make them, and the sooner we finish this mission the sooner we can save my dad, and all those CIA members, bring down the Circle and go home. So let's start figuring out those codes on the way to Starbucks to get your mom a hot cup of coffee!" I started dragging Zach out of the museum.

"That's the spirit Gallagher Girl!" Zach said smiling at me. We held hands as we moved down the streets of D.C, discussing the possibilities of the codes. We passed a little rest area where Zach decided to call Grant and have him cover for us if anyone noticed we were gone. Meanwhile I went to get a chocolate bar, as I pressed the buttons to get my candy, something hit me! I knew the code.

"Zach get over here! The code for the D.C office, I figured out! But you're not going to like it!" I screamed at Zach over him yelling at Grant for something he said to Bex, as if he were always smooth with the ladies. Zach snapped the phone and headed over.

"What is it Cammie? What is the code?"

"The letters for the vending machine back at your Mom's office, they spell your name, that must be the code! Your mom adores you remember the picture of you on her desk? She'd never forget your name, you must be the code!"

Zach and I sprinted out of the rest area toward the Lincoln Memorial calling Liz on the way.

Once inside Zach and I headed for the detainment room, Liz had tested my theory of Zach's name being the code on the computer and it had given her access to the entire D.C online database for the Circle, all Zach and I had to do was get into the actual file room and prison.

Zach typed in the code, while Bex and Grant came to meet us. The code screen said "Access Granted" and Zach slowly turned the knob. We entered slowly not knowing what to expect, however one thing we hadn't anticipated was the note on the wall that read "Matthew Morgan, transported to Nebraska base for questioning on the whereabouts of his daughter and secret vault" My heart leaped, jumped and spun, Zach squeezed my hand and gave me a hopeful look, we were on step closer to completing the mission. We knew where my dad was, we had code number one, and as we spoke Liz was probably destroying all of the online files for the Circle. Bex gave me a squeeze on the shoulder and Grant gave me a hopeful look. Zach leaned over and kissed me, when all of a sudden we heard the door outside say "access granted" and so we all headed for cover in the nearest possible hiding place: the bathtub, go figure.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: After two LONG months, I've finally been able to update! I'm really sorry for the delay, extensive writers block and a crazy schedule have prevented me from writing in quite a while. I make no promises for this chapter seeing as how its been a while. However the next few promise to be amazing! Read and Review, and again my deepest apologizes for neglecting my job as a writer. **

The four of us were sitting, relatively calmly in the bathtub when we started to hear Ms. Goode's mumbling. We all started to shake in fear, what was going to happen! We couldn't get caught in here, or else she would know we were up to something. Bex was mentally preparing herself for what she assumed would be an upcoming battle. Grant sat there trying to get a piece of gum off his shoe, Zach fiddled with the "to do" list we were handed at the beginning of the day. Me, I just sat there, what was I supposed to do when the woman who was out to get me was right outside just beyond this sliver of wall. So we sat and we waited, and we heard Ms. Goode looking around for god knows what, and we thought we were going to make it out alive until all of a sudden Grant started to sniff, and wrinkle his nose.

"Grant don't do it, keep it in!" Bex demanded.

"I don't think I can" Grant started to inhale deeply as we all awaited the blow.

The next moment happened in a blur. Zach went to hold his finger under Grant's nose while Bex tried to cover his mouth, but they were useless against the power of Grant. His arms were silently flailing and I watched in horror as Grant somehow mangaged to inhale deeply and release a long, loud, obnoxious sneeze. I watched in horror as everyone in the bathtub gasped.

"What was that?" Ms. Goode said storming toward the center point of Grant's atrocious sneeze.

Zach quickly finished scribbling something profusely on the "to do" list just as the door creaked open.

"What are you children doing in here?" Ms. Goode shrieked out in horror. "Last I checked you were getting my Starbucks."

Oh shoot, I knew we had forgotten something.

"Starbucks was closed, some international coffee conference" Zach lied smoothly in his Nicholas Gregory voice. "So we continued with the list, we've made it to number 33," Zach motioned to the new number he had added that looked exactly like Ms. Goode's writing "clean the bathroom in the detainment room. It was difficult getting in at first though you seemed to have forgotten to leave us the code. By the way who is Zach?" Zach suppressed a smirk and gave a look of genuine curiosity.

"No one who you need to worry about Mr. Gregory" Ms. Goode nodded. "Anyway I was just looking for the four of you. Luckily someone else has just screwed up their assignment and you're off office duty. You're next assignment will take you to Nebraska for some minor missions"

It's a good thing I've had years of spy experience because right then and there I wanted to hug Ms. Goode and kiss her! She had just inadvertently sent me to my dad.

"That sounds good, when do we leave" Bex asked in her perfect American as apple pie voice.

"You will depart tomorrow." She said leaving, but then quickly turned her head "oh and don't screw this one up" and I swore she gave me this sickening smile that made me lose my appetite for the rest of the day.

We all headed to our rooms to get ready to leave for Nebraska.

The Circle gave us four train tickets and we were on our way the next morning. However we should have known this would not be a cake walk; the train ride was where we were given our first mission on the Nebraska route. On board the train were two CIA agents carrying files with whereabouts of Circle Agents. So of course, being our mission we needed those files, but before destroying them Bex planned on getting photos of them to forward to Liz. So we would accomplish two missions in one. Seemed great to me, especially because once we were in Nebraska Zach wanted to find a chance to meet my grandparents and we would need all the time we could get so Grandpa Morgan could interrogate Zach.

As we boarded the train we looked around for our targets, they weren't hard to spot, one forgot to conceal his watch/ com unit and the other had "top secret file" written on the folder that he was carrying. They must have been new; they were making our assignment way too easy.

We had a plan, Bex, of course would be the distraction, she would probably end up flirting with the guys and then Grant would play the jealous boyfriend (which trust me wouldn't have been hard to do), then as the four of them would probably end up fighting Zach and I would swoop in replace their files with our phony ones and be on our way.

With a unanimous nod the plan was set in motion. I watched as Bex swiftly moved toward the two men. One was short and stocky with black cropped hair and a huge mole on his chin. The other was tall and gangly with what looked to be a failed attempt at mustache forming on his upper lip.

"Well Hello, how are you today?" I heard Bex ask the two men who, within two seconds of seeing Bex, were now drooling.

"We're fine, how about yourself?" The shorter of the two men asked Bex.

"Actually I'm really, really thirsty." Bex said motioning to her throat as though to indicate she were dying.

"I'll get you a drink." The tall one said lunging toward the man walking with the drink cart

"No that's fine I'll get" said the short one jumping out of his chair.

Within two minutes Bex had her drink. She continued to humor herself by entertaining the men. Watching Bex tell her "life story" to these two men was fascinating; no wonder she was the first non American student ever admitted to the Gallagher Academy. And the Oscar for best performance while performing an undercover operation for the CIA goes to: Rebecca Baxter. Things were going great, so of course it was time to cue in Grant.

"Well hello Francine" Grant said lumbering his way over toward the trio. Note to self: never park a dessert cart next to Grant; he'll eat the WHOLE thing.

**See earlier chapter for Bex and Grant's names during the mission. **

"Hello Timothy" Bex said with an all too innocent smile.

"What are you doing with these too morons?" Grant said now sizing himself up to the two men. He would definitely be able to handle them.

"Just making friends, that's all" Bex said with a glamorous flip of her hair.

"Well, your friends and I should probably have a little conversation then." Grant said cracking his knuckles and neck, showing it was time for me and Zach to get into position.

"Oh Timothy, you know you're not good with words" Bex said batting her eyelashes.

"Well no need to worry babe, there won't be much talking" Grant said.

"Well we were just talking no need for violence" The short one stammered.

"yea, we didn't know she was your girlfriend or anything" The tall one meekly replied.

"Well its too late, isn't it guys" Grant said, and with one clean swoop who was dragging them into the other room.

Bex followed Grant and the two CIA agents while Zach and I went to swap out the files they had carelessly left behind.

We didn't bother reading them though, we decided to wait until Bex and Grant came back, there wouldn't be anything extremely important in the files anyway.

"So are you excited to meet my grandparents" I asked Zach as nonchalantly as possible, Zach may know how to kill a man with a pair of chopsticks, but Grandpa Morgan didn't leave the house with out his shotgun in his pocket and his rifle in the back of the truck.

"I guess" Zach said shrugging.

"I thought you'd be excited?" I said, trying hard to hide the fact that I was a little hurt.

"Well no offense Cammie, but your Grandparents aren't really going to get meet _me _they'll get to meet cover me. When they ask where I went to school I'll have to lie and say an 'elite boarding school for boys' and when they ask me what my parents do I'll have to say my mother is 'the CEO of a major corporation' and that my father is dead. They'll think I'm a nice guy, but they won't know the half." Zach said, as nonchalantly as possible.

"But you are a nice guy Zach, and so what they won't know your mom's the head of a terrorist organization? All the character stuff will shine through. They'll see that your kind and caring." I said giving him a hug.

"Am I really kind and caring Gallagher Girl?" Zach said staring at me.

"Oh please Zach not this speech again." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well its true, I've obviously killed people, more than you'd like to think. I've lied and hurt people I care about, am I really a nice guy?" Zach said staring at me more intently than before.

"You know what Zach; I don't think I really want to get into this now." I said realizing how loud our argument had become.

"It's going to have to come up eventually Gallagher Girl."

"And when I'm ready to talk about your past I'll let you know Zach, but let me live in my fantasy world for just a little while. OK?"

"Alright Gallagher Girl, but when you're ready for some answers let me know." Zach said giving me one last look. "SO turning tables are _you _excited to finally meet your dad?" Zach asked me.

"I don't know." I said thinking over Zach's question. "I guess I won't be able to tell him who I am, it'd be too risky, so I'm ready to see him, but I don't think I'll be able to meet him until the circle is shut down."

"Good point Cammie." Zach said with an approving nod.

Even I knew that we were getting too far in the mission to have my feelings compromise it.

Before the conversation could carry anymore Bex and Grant came back in, a devious look in their eyes.

"The two bozos are in a supply closet" Grant said wiping his hands together.

"They were actually really nice Grant" Bex said trying to look as sincere as possible.

"Yea, I'm sure they were." Grant scowled.

"Anyway, do you guys have the file?" Bex asked.

"you betcha'" I replied pulling out from my bag.

"Well then, let's get ourselves a little nerd on the phone so we can enjoy the rest of the trip, shall we?" Bex said pulling out her communication device.

"Lizzy we got some names for you!" Bex said delightedly as Liz tuned in on the other line.

In the background we could hear Macey telling Tina Walters that the reason I wasn't in school was not because Zach had impregnated me and the CIA was using some new techniques to see if the baby could become the ultimate spy.

"Oh goodie!" Liz squealed.

"Alright ready for the names Liz" Bex said clearing her throat.

"Yep, give me one second" Liz said and we heard a bunch of beeps and boops on the other end. "Okay hit me" Liz said probably poised and ready to type.

However just as Bex was about to read the train pulled through huge patch of farmland, and everywhere we looked there were cows galore. "Oh fish and chips" Bex said he American accent slipping.

"What? Is something wrong? Is everything okay?" Liz sounded freaked on the other end.

"Everything's fine, except for now I'm short a million bucks" Bex groaned as the mass of cows drew on and on.

"A flink? You guys have seen a flink! It's my lucky day!" Liz squealed, it's a good think she has a good memory because I forgot all about the bet the two of them had made on the car ride back from Delaware.

"Alright moving on with our lives" Zach grumbled.

"Oh yea, the names" Liz said, hardly able to contain herself, she definitely had that look on her face she got when she was right, a face she wore constantly for that matter.

"Alright here we go, you ready Lizzy" Bex said.

"Yes ma'am." Liz said on the other end.

"Alright, the names are as follows. Steve Greens, Mary Trap…oh bloody hell? This must be a typo!" Liz exclaimed as she scanned the list of names.

"What, what's wrong." Liz said, sounding panicked.

"There's a name on here that definitely doesn't belong." Bex said.

She blankly handed the paper to Zach and Grant. I reached for it and began to read, what I read shocked me. There was no way, it wasn't possible… the name I read didn't even make sense.

I was trying to figure out how on earth the name of one my idols had gotten to the roll call of the top terrorist organization in the world, when all of a sudden we were pulling into the Nebraska train station and my questions would have to wait until later to be answered as Mrs. Goode stepped off of the platform, smiling and waving at the four of us. Bex snapped her phone shut, and we all mindlessly walked off of the train.


	13. author's tangent

Hey lovely readers who I haven't given any new material to in almost a year! You will be pleased to know, that I have missed writing fanfiction soo sooo sooooooo much that by tomorrow you will have a brand new chapter awaiting you! Also, on a side note, if anyone would like to see anything in the story let me know, the conclusion will come in about a month or so, after that I've been working on fan fiction for GG6…


End file.
